surrender of the heart
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: bonnie left fells church after a fight with damon and is finally coming back for a visit after 2 years. She has changed a lot in those 2 years. will the gang like this new bonnie? most importantly will damon?. My first fic so please be kind :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: my first fan fic! I just love Bamon, and hope u enjoy this chapter read and review!**

It has been two years since she has seen or talked to her friends, since she has been to Fells Church, and since the fight that caused her to pack up and leave in the first place. Bonnie Mc

Cullough found herself thinking back to that day that was the start of her new life; The start of a new her. The her that was there all along but never was seen because she was always

outshined by Ice queen Elena Gilbert, and cool, calm, and collected Meredith Sulez. Her best friends, well if she could still call them that being she hasn't spoken to them in two years. She

thought of that night that changed everything while she rode to the boarding house on her motorcycle. **(AN: shocking huh? More to come lol) **

~*~ FLASH BACK!~*~

_Matt, Merredith, and Bonnie all sat on the floor of the boarding house, while Elena and Stephan shared the love seat. Damon had mysteriously returned from the Dark Demention, which was _

_a huge shock since he had died there and the guardians said they could not bring a vampire back from the dead. It had been a month since his return and and he was back to the same _

_Damon he was before his death. Still chasing after Elena and threatening Stephan. _

_The group was talking about times before evil invaded there town threatening to destroy it over and over again. Stephan pulled Elena to him for a sweet chaste kiss. Damon walked in at _

_that moment and saw the scene before him. He started cursing in Italian and walked out slamming the door behind him. Bonnie ran after him, she loved him though she would never tell him _

_since it was no use being as he was in love with Elena._

"_Damon!" she called, trying to will her small legs to hurry and catch up with the fastly walking vampire in front of her. "What do you want witch!" he growled in frustration not slowing down. _

_Finally she caught up to him out of breath but still managed to keep up with her short stature. "I wanted to see if you are alright." The angry vampire kept walking without saying anything. _

_"Look… I know how you-.." Bonnie began. In that instant Damon whirled on her with inhuman speed and had her by her shoulders. "Don't! Don't try and tell me you know how I feel! You will _

_never know how I feel! You can't! I am a vampire and you are a little weak human! I don't even know why you hang around here! You- your useless! They don't even appreciate you! They _

_probably don't even know your not in the room right now!" Damon roared! With every angry sentence he shook the small girl in his arms. He was angry, angry that he had to watch his little _

_brother and Elena kiss. He wanted to be alone so he did what he does best push away everyone so they couldn't see his vulnerable side._

_The maiden in his hands spoke up after she caught her breath, and what she said shocked him. He expected her to cry and run back to the boarding house with his brother and the other _

_humans but she didn't. "I do know what it feels like to love someone who is in love with someone else! and watch day after day as they go after the other girl and don't even see you, who _

_wouldn't have to fight for your love because its already there! But don't worry your arrogant stubborn head about that Damon Salvatore because I will not continue on like this! And you are _

_probably right about everything so you know what I am done with this town, the people, and I am done with you! Good bye and tell everyone to have a lovely life because I am going and I _

_am going to find myself instead of living in shadows!" she yelled back. Damon was in such a shock that he couldn't say anything._

_~*~ END OF FLASH BACK ~*~_

* * *

><p><em>**** At the boarding house****<em>

He had been thinking about the last night he had seen Bonnie. She had stormed off into the night and he hasn't seen her since. He had lost his temper that night and regretted it ever since.

Yes, Damon Salvatore, evil, dark, vampire actually felt regret. Not that he would let anyone know this though. He had just wanted her to leave him alone for a while not to leave without a

word to anyone. It had been two years since then. He had been wrong everyone noticed her gone and it affected the little group of humans and his brother more than he thought possible.

Hell, it affected him more than he thought possible. He was staring absently at the roof above his bed thinking of all this when he felt a strong surge of power nearing the boarding house. Oh

great a new threat? He sighed but remained laying on his bed. Then he heard the soud of gravel crunching and the engine of a motorcycle cut off. This peaked his interest so he ran down

the stairs at vampire speed curious to see who this person of power was.

Saint Stephan must have felt the power also because he wearily made his way to the door when they heard the knock. He slowly opened the door and he heard Stephan gasp. Now his

curiosity was even more peaked so he walked closer to the entrance but stopped in his tracks as the visitor stepped over the threshold.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay thanks for all the lovely reviews! I am glad to hear you like my take on Bonnie don't get me wrong I love LJ's Bonnie but I thought she could use a little… Edge- for the lack of better words. To show that appearances can fool people… OH and before I forget like I did last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story unfortunately as much as us girls would love to own Damon we don't ok well here goes!**

* * *

><p>Stephan felt a strong surge of power nearing the boarding house. After two years of peace and a new powerful being just has to show up in Fells Church. Just great. He flipped open his<p>

cell phone and quickly texted his girl friend Elena.

**Hey love, gather the troops and come to the boarding house asap… we may have a new visitor -XO Stephan **

Stephan then waited for a reply which didn't take long.

**Perfect… I guess I shouldn't have expected the peace to last too long… k well I'll call Meredith and Matt right now… on my way see you soon –XX E**

Just as Stephan snapped his phone shut he heard the rumbling of a motorcycle in the drive way. He moved to answer the door just as the knock sounded. When he opened the door the

driver of the motorcycle was just beginning to take her helmet off. He gasped taking in the new arrival, hardly believing his eyes. There in front of him stood Bonnie McCullough dressed in

all black from her stiletto knee high boots, skin tight black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. She was still shaking out her long red curls that hung to her waste. To say that he was

shocked was an understatement. Not only did she look different, her features more defined as well as her curves; but her power was very strong pulsating around her and it just added to

her beauty. Don't get him wrong Stephan would always be in love with Elena, but he would have to be blind to not notice such beauty when it stood in front of him.

Stephan was so shocked he couldn't even think to try and say anything. Bonnie smirked, as he just stood there. Without a word she stepped past him and entered the house. He slowly

turned around to face her still not thinking of anything to say. Bonnie however still had the smirk plastered to her face and broke the silence "Why Stephan, you look like you've seen a

ghost."

"Bonnie?" he finally said.

"Yes Stephan, nice to see you too." She replied

"B-but, you-you disappeared, and your power… how?" he was flustered

"Oh Stephan." She said as she pinched his cheek softly, almost the way a crazy aunt would do to a child. "I will explain everything as soon as the others arrive- I assume you already

called them over, we will just save story time until then; I really don't want to tell it more than once." She replied releasing his cheek. He just stood there frozen.

"Hello Damon." She stated without turning around.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie walked over the thresh hold and into the boarding house Damon had stopped in his tracks. He Damon Salvatore, homicidal vampire, was shocked. Too shocked to move, so<p>

shocked that for the slightest second he felt his jaw nearly drop to the ground. Bonnie, sweet innocent Bonnie walked through the door all clad in black, motorcycle helmet in one hand.

Her fiery curls hanging down to her waste like a crimson waterfall. There was no mistaking that it was Bonnie no matter what his mind kept denying, but she had grown. Not in height, but

in the womanly manner and her powers radiated off her and just screamed STRENGTH! She was still human this much he could tell, her blood calling to him even though he had fed only

hours ago. She was still beautiful; she always was even two years ago when he last saw her, but there was something different now. Confidence; and she was sexy. Never had Damon

thought of little Bonnie McCullough as sexy. Sweet, charming, beautiful even, but not sexy; until now that is. It was a mixture of her power with just her appearance.

He was broken out of his thoughts as she spoke his name, her back still turned to him.

"Hello Damon." She said.

You could almost hear the smirk in her voice. He quickly composed himself and walked down the last step and sat down on a chair kicking his feet up on to the coffee table.

"Bonnie. To what do we owe this lovely visit?" he replied in a tone of nonchalance though inside he was anything but calm. She then turned to face him, Saint Stephan still gaping like an

idiot. "Well, I thought I would stop by and say hi to some old friends." She replied looking him in the eye. Well this was new; two years ago she would have lost all composure at just the

sight of him.

"I see." He said his tone indifferent.

"So, are you just passing by? Or staying a while?" Stephan spoke up finally having found his voice again. She looked at the younger Salvatore and said "I haven't decided just yet,

honestly. Well I have time for decisions later anyways." She sat her helmet down on the coffee table and took her jacket off. Damon had to force his eyes not to bug out of his head as he

took in the tight black corset top that showed off every curve. Yes she had definitely grown… Stephan however wasn't so successful. "Uh… I-um. Have a seat Bonnie the others are… on

their way." He was flustered yet again. Damon knew that if vampires could blush, Stephan would be beat red about now. "Thank you." She stated, slinging her jacket over one arm as she

made her way to the love seat across from Damon. Damon liked this new Bonnie, she was mysterious and edgy. Not that he didn't like her before, he had always had a soft spot for the

red head; but now… now he knew this was going to be interesting for sure. He was thinking of this when he heard three doors of a car shut followed by three sets of feet making their way

to the door. "And now the fun begins." He smirked just as the front door swung open.

"Guys did you know that there's a motorcycle in-" Matt words stopped as soon as his feet did, causing the two girls to walk straight into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Matt! What are you do-" Elena started as she stepped around him followed by Meredith. They all just stood there hardly believing their eyes.

Bonnie stood up then and when she did Damon spotted a tattoo on her lower back. My, my little bird, aren't we full of surprises, he thought.

"Hello guys." Bonnie said, in a calm manner, almost as if she hadn't disappeared for two years. The three humans stood there gaping at their long lost friend.

_Yes very interesting indeed_, Damon thought amused at the silly humans behavior, which wasn't any better than his little brothers if he might add.

**AN: Yes I am evil for leaving it like that lol but on a good note, I was so happy with the reviews that I just had to update asap so there you are… so what did you guys think of Damon and Stephan's reactions? Well read and review please and thanks again for the awesome reviews. Oh and I plan on updating very quickly because I feel like I am on a roll so far! That and I have insomnia lol OH, and feel free to leave suggestions, who knows it might just get into the story **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: okay just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! Also I don't think Bonnie will just give into Damon's charms just yet, and who knows he might even have some competition, not sure yet, since I am writing as I go. Oh and where I get my inspiration is music, this story and new Bonnie is inspired by some songs from The Pretty Reckless, if you haven't heard them yet you should- like now! Well? What are you waiting for?**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the story- why must I remind myself this every chapter its borderline torture! Oh well I'll live…. Here goes….**

* * *

><p>"Hello guys." Bonnie said as she stood up from the love seat. She inwardly rolled her eyes at her friend's reactions.<p>

"Bonnie?" Elena asked. At this Bonnie did roll her eyes.

"Yes Elena, it's me, and Matt? Close your mouth you look like a fish out of water." At this Damon chuckled. Of course he would, he and Matt never got along.

"Hey Bon." Meredith said. _Cool as ever_ Bonnie thought. "It's good to see you." She continued.

"But Bonnie you look-" Elena started.

"Hot!" Matt blurted. Bonnie smirked Matt however turned beat red. "I-uh mean hey Bonnie."He tried in what he hoped was a more controlled tone.

Bonnie's smirk widened at the site of the blushing quarter back. "Why, Mathew Honeycut, do my eyes deceive me? Or are you blushing because of lil' ol' me?" This only caused Matt to

blush even more.**(AN:AWW Matt blushed lol ok i will leave now ha ha)**

Yes. Damon was very much liking this side of Bonnie. It was a side that was always within her, he always knew she had fire in her, he always caught it most when she was angered.

"Yes what a lovely shade of red you are Mutt. A word of advice though, it's not the best idea to blush in front of vampires. It only makes the scent of your blood stronger." Damon said

amused.

A flash of anger crossed Matt's face at Damon's snide remark.

"Oh don't listen to him." Bonnie began. "Besides, I get the feeling you aren't his type anyways."

Damon chuckled. "How right you are." Damon muttered under his breath.

"Well, I suppose you guys want to know about where I've been. I guess I should start at-"Bonnie started, but was interrupted as a blur of velocopter sisterhood engulfed her in a tight

hug. Elena and Meredith could no longer stay across the room when their best friend who was gone for two years was finally back. Different but she was home and they had very much

missed the petite red head. Things just weren't the same without her.

Bonnie chuckled before saying, "Well as happy as I am to see you guys, I didn't come here to be squeezed to death." She smiled before returning the embrace.

They all laughed. Finally and reluctantly, they releasing their hold on Bonnie, while still staying close as if they were afraid if they

were too far from her she would disappear. Matt then gave her a bear hug that lasted a bit too long. Bonnie could have sworn she heard a low growl, but brushed that thought aside when

Matt stepped back.

Stephan, who had been silent as all this went on, stepped up to Elena's side draping an arm on her shoulder. "Okay Bonnie, I think you can continue now." He chuckled.

"Right. Well as I was saying, I think I should start at my reason for leaving to begin with." As the others sat down and got comfortable, Bonnie debated talking about the fight she and

Damon had before she left. _No. I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was part of the reason __I left. _She quickly decided. "Let's just say I decided to do some…. Soul searching. I

needed to find myself, to strengthen my powers, and most importantly do something on my own."

"But-"Elena started to protest but became quiet when Bonnie held up a hand to stop her.

"No. I needed to do this. All of my life I have depended on people; whether it was facing my fears, or just to not be alone; and you guys would have gladly let me continue to just depend

on you if I had stayed. I had to grow up so I left. While I feel bad that I didn't call or talk to you, until now, I knew I had to stay away because if I had called, I would have backed out of

my decision." Bonnie explained. Hoping they would understand.

"Okay, that's the why you left. Now where did you go?" Meredith calmly asked.

Bonnie glanced at her friends. A small smile that seemed to hold many secrets playing on her heart shaped face. "Well, everywhere. At first I went to visit my grams and

relatives in Scotland. I stayed there long enough to learn how to enhance my powers and control them, then my grams passed away and when she did she left me everything

including her money. I knew if I stayed there that I wouldn't be completing my goal because I was surrounded by relatives so I packed up and left once more, going where ever my heart

wished. I traveled around Europe for a while. I met all sorts of people, and most importantly discovered myself. I faced fears, lived on a whim, and I have to say I love the freedom of not

thinking and just doing. I always have really, but my head always got the better of me making me fear the unknown. Can you believe that I, Bonnie McCullough, even went sky diving? It

was wonderful. Well anyways, in Europe a friend taught me how to ride a motorcycle, hence the bike outside. The last few months I was in Italy. I guess my powers are so strong that I

attracted all sorts of trouble on my journey. Not that I couldn't handle it, but every night being stalked by all sorts of things; which were nothing my powers couldn"t handle, I realized I

need to learn to conceal them a bit more which is why I am here." Bonnie paused letting her friends take everything in.

"Grams passed before she taught me how, so-"

"Conceal them a bit? Bonnie, I could sense them from miles away. I knew something powerful was coming, but I assumed it was a threat." Stephan interrupted.

"Oh Bon, we will help you with anything you need. I am so sorry about your grams and all that you've been through." Elena chimed in.

"It's just good to have you back." Meredith added.

"How about you stay here, in the boarding house, and Stephan, Damon, and even Mrs. Flowers can help you." Elena suggested.

"I suppose I could. I am staying at a hotel in town at the moment." Bonnie answered. _But then I __would be staying in the same house as Damon. Hmm… I guess that won't be a problem _

_will it? I __am long over my little infatuation with him... Right? _Bonnie thought. "Or I could stay there, and come over to learn." She said. _Just in case… _she added silently.

"Nonsense dear, I already made up a room for you." Mrs. Flowers said coming in through the Kitchen door.

It never ceased to amaze the group at how much the old woman seemed to know ahead of time.

"Okay… I'll stay until I can hide my powers better. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers." Bonnie said.

"No worries dear. You are like family, it's good to see you again." She replied.

"Alright well I guess I should get my luggage then. Can someone give me a ride to pick it up? I can't exactly bring it on my motorcycle." Bonnie asked.

At that everyone stood up at once ready to whisk her away to help.

Bonnie chuckled. "Guys don't worry I am staying a while so no need for everyone to come. I Promise, I won't vanish." She stated. Still no one sat down. "Well I guess I will wait outside

and you guys can decide then." She said walking out the door.

* * *

><p>She closed the door and heard them arguing over who would take her. When she turned from the door she almost hit a black clad chest belonging to none other than Damon Salvatore.<p>

Keys in hand and a devil may care smirk plastered upon his face.

"What? I wanted to get away from those annoying humans and my little brother. Plus they were taking their time arguing, and at that rate nothing would get done. So I figured since I

was headed out anyways I could take you." Damon rambled on.

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head slightly, causing Damon to narrow his onyx eyes at her questioningly.

"What may I ask is funny?" He asked.

"You talk too much." she stated walking passed him and towards his sleek black Ferrari.

He was shocked and amused.

"Well are you coming? Some of us don't have eternity to count on Mr. Salvatore." Voice full of sarcasm, when she saw he hadn't moved.

He chuckled and headed to his car. _Yes this will be __fun. _He thought as they drove off into town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there you have it chapter 3 I know nothing interesting happened but I felt that the group should hear of everything that Bonnie has been up to since she left. on that note thanks for reading and taking your time to review it just makes me that much more excited to update fast! Love you guys.-Julie<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok here goes chapter 4 I am so glad you guys like it so far. A big thanks for the lovely reviews and the favorites you guys inspire me to type all day long lol well nearly. Oh and also I have been updating super fast so check out my stories more than once a day in case a new chapter was posted… cause for some reason it doesn't move up the list if it's done same day… okay I will shut up now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the story <strong>

* * *

><p>Damon parked his sleek black Ferrari in the almost vacant parking lot of the hotel Bonnie was staying at. He quickly got out and opened the passenger door for Bonnie.<p>

"Thanks." She muttered.

"No problem. Lead the way." He smirked.

Bonnie walked through the double doors of the hotel and headed for the elevator with Damon not far behind. Once the doors closed and she selected her floor she leaned back against the

wall. Before she could blink, Damon stood right in front of her, hands on either side of her head. His face only inches away from hers. Her eyes widened for a second in surprise.

"You know, interesting things can happen in elevators when a man and woman are alone together." He said in a husky voice, quickly pressing the stop button.

Bonnie felt an un voluntary shiver run down her spine. _Oh no you don't McCullough, you will not fall for this. You are over him!_ She silently scolded herself. She smirked leaning closer to

him and whispered into his ear.

"Not for this man and woman they won't." as she said this she pressed the go button.

Damon's eyebrows rose in shock for a second. He quickly composed himself just as the bell of the elevator sounded signaling the arrival to the correct floor.

He watched as she made her way to her room and pulled out the key card. _Oh I will make you mine Bonnie, it might take some work but I will have you. _He thought. After all if there was

one thing Damon loved it was a challenge.

Bonnie walked into the room packing anything that was out of her suit cases. When she was sure she had everything she started carrying two of the four large cases. Damon quickly took

those two from her as well as the other two. He had all four carrying them with ease.

"Feeling chivalrous are we Mr. Salvatore?" she asked arching one perfect brow.

"Why, Ms. McCullough what do you take me for? A woman should never have to lug these things around." He retorted.

She chuckled as she shut the door behind them. They made their way to the car and Damon quickly put her luggage into the trunk of his car.

He then went to the passenger door and just as he was about to open up the door for her Bonnie groaned as he stiffened.

She sighed. Sure enough something had sensed her powers and had followed her here. Damon must have sensed it too because his body was tensed up and rigid.

"Get in the car." He stated.

"No. I am not helpless little Bonnie anymore." She said defiantly. She stretched her powers out to find the threat to see what it or they were.

"vampires. Three of them. They're coming from the west side of the parking lot and fast." She said absently.

"Bonnie just listen-" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"No you listen, I have had to do this alone for two years, I can handle it." She said stubbornly.

"Fine your funeral." He stated coldly.

"That's what you think." She muttered under her breath turning to the west.

Sure enough three rogue vampires stepped into view, with bloodlust clear in their eyes. Though Bonnie was more powerful she was glad that Damon was there because she could only

focus on one at a time. Vampires are tricky to fight off being that they are really fast and that combined with their strength.

One of the rogue vamps charges at Bonnie, but before he could reach her Damon had intercepted the attack. The only problem was that left her wide open for the other vampires. As

Damon struggled for the upper hand with the first vampire, which wasn't hard because he was centuries older, one of the other vamps grabbed for Bonnie but before he could get to her

he fell on the ground screaming and clutching his head. Damon finished off the first vampire and watched for a second in wonder. Still keeping her concentration on the vampire on his

knees in front of her she pushed him onto his back with her stiletto boot. Once he was on his back she pulled a stake out of the boot that kept him trapped to the ground, and shoved it

through his heart ending his continuous cries of pain and his existence. Damon stepped up to her and smirked.

"Okay, point taken. Oh and remind me never to make you too angry at me." He chuckled. They had almost forgotten about the third vamp until Bonnie saw him heading for Damon's back

a tree branch with a sharp end aiming straight for his heart. Bonnie pushed Damon to the side and stepped in front of him. The rogue vampire charging at full speed, until, suddenly he

couldn't move any further. This angered him even more so he pelted the tree branch straight at Bonnie, like a spear. Damon was about to push Bonnie out of the way when the tree

branch stopped mid air and turned around sharp end now facing the rogue vamp in front of them.

"Any last words?" Bonnie smirked. The vampire was struggling against the invisible force that kept him from moving away from the tree branch.

"Go to Hell witch!." He roared.

"Funny, we have already been there, right Damon?" She laughed darkly. She was thinking of the dark demention as she said this.

"Twice, actually." He smirked, picking up her thoughts.

With a thrust of her hand the tree branch flew into the vampire impaling him straight through the heart.

* * *

><p>They quickly got into the car once he was dead and headed back to the boarding house. Laughing about their triumph of the fight. Adrenaline still coursing through their bodies. Their good<p>

mood quickly vanished as they saw the looks of their waiting friends when they entered the boarding house. There were looks of horror, worry, and questioning upon all of their faces.

Bonnie was confused at first then she looked over at Damon and and down at herself. They had been so busy with the fight they hadn't thought of the damage that must have been done

to them during it. Damon's hair was a huge mess and from the looks her friends gave her, hers must not be any better. They had rips in their clothes and though it wasn't their own,

dried blood stained their hands and clothes.

"You guys have some major explaining to do." Elena said worriedly.

_Great._ Bonnie thought._ They will never let me out of their site now._

Damon however was still smirking. Thinking of the fight and how sexy Bonnie had looked fighting the big bad vamps.

"Well…" Matt spoke up clearly they wanted answers and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I hope you liked this chapter. I thought I would add a little action. Oh and how did you guys like the elevator thing? Cute or corny? Lol well read and review. Thank you! Love ya-Julie<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you for the lovely reviews! You know who you are. Also thank you to those who have favorited my story. You guys inspire me to keep going and chase and writers block away. Which is why I update so fast =). OH and thank you to the readers also even if you don't write a review I am glad you take the time to read my story at all.-Julie**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing but the story **

* * *

><p>"Well…" Matt spoke up. Clearly they wanted answers and fast.<p>

"Well, we were just about to leave the hotel, when we were attacked." Bonnie admitted, knowing that there was no possible lie that she could think of that could explain their disheveled

appearances.

"You were attacked? By what? Are you okay? Bonnie you need to have someone with you at all-" Elena started.

"Oh blondie will you just shut it. If she wasn't okay would she be standing here? Your rambling is giving me a headache." Damon cut her off.

Elena's eyes widened in shock. Damon had never talked to her that way.

"Look Elena, I know you are worried about me. I get it-"

"But-."

Bonnie held out a hand to silence her friends interruption.

"But before you go assigning me bodyguards, and calling the national guard to protect me, you should know that I am perfectly capable of protecting myself from vampire attacks." She

continued. The sarcasm was very clear in her voice.

"You were attacked by vampires? You could have been killed. I think El-" Stephan spoke up only to be cut off by Damon.

"Little brother, I don't think we need to worry about Bonnie being attacked by vampires. If anything they should worry about her… She's right. She is very capable of taking care of

herself. Oh and might I add, not that I care what happens to you guys or anything, I wouldn't piss her off if I were you." Damon smirked.

Bonnie shot him a grateful look. To which he sent her a wink.

"I still th-"Elena was persistent as ever.

"Dear, I can feel the power that Bonnie has, there is no need to worry about how about I make some tea. It is clear that Bonnie has had quite a night I think that everyone

should just rest tonight." Mrs. Flowers said while heading into the kitchen.

After they all had their tea, with no more questions about the attack, Bonnie took a quick shower and hopped into bed falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bonnie woke up feeling very rested. Although she enjoyed her long trip away from Fells Church, there was something comforting about being back home in the town<p>

she grew up in. She glanced at the clock and saw it was only 5:00 in the morning. _Hmmm must not be used to the time difference yet. _She thought. She got up and quickly dressed in a

pair of black shorts and a tight res tank top. After running a brush through her long crimson curls she through on a pair of black heals. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she

went down stairs grabbing her leather jacket and her helmet as she stepped out the door.

"You're up early." A silky voice sounded behind her as she was shutting the door.

"I could say the same for you." She replied, turning to face Damon.

"Well I had to feed early so we can start as soon as you woke up, but I see you were heading out. Sneaking away from the annoying humans are we?" He answered.

"No, I am not sneaking away from anything. I was actually going to go into town for some breakfast. Not that it's any of your concern. And what do you mean start as soon as I woke up?"

she retorted.

"Well aren't we feisty." He smirked before continuing."As for what we are starting I thought that we could practice concealing your powers… unless you have something else in mind that

we could start." He said suggestively.

"Well as I said, I am going to get breakfast first, when I am done we can practice concealing my powers. Oh and as for whatever you are thinking we could start that doesn't have to do

with concealing my powers, don't hold your breath."She smiled smugly before walking past him.

She was almost to her motorcycle when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What do you want now?" she asked exasperated. She was trying to ignore the close proximity of their bodies and his alluring scent that threatened to control her.

"I think it is clear what I want darling, but I will settle for just your company… for now." He trailed off.

She sighed. "Okay you can come along, but we are taking my bike." She smirked.

"Fine but I drive." He stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

He got on the front of the motorcycle and started it up. Slowly and reluctantly she perched up on the seat behind him and loosely encircled her arms around his waste, trying to maintain

some space between them. Damon smirked and grabbed her wrists one in each hand and pulled her arms tighter around him. Once he was sure she was balanced, he took off speeding

into town.

They stopped at a café in the center of the business section of Fells Church. After the waiter left with Bonnie's order she looked at Damon who was staring at her.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She said.

Damon chuckled before saying, "You used to stare at me all the time, and I never said anything."

She quickly looked away. "That was a long time ago, I was dumb and naïve."

"Bonnie." He let out a frustrated sigh. "You were never dumb and naïve."

"I seem to recall you thinking differently. Anyways like I said that was a long time ago, and it doesn't matter now…" She trailed off adding to herself _It doesn't matter. _As if to convince

herself.

"Well I recall that you loved me back then." He watched as her eyes widened for a split second, before she arranged her face into a neutral expression.

"Yes Damon I LOVED you- make sure to take note to the past tense of loved. I was a foolish romantic that thought just because you had a soft spot for me it meant something else. But

believe me when I say I am over it." She answered cooly.

He leaned over the small table of the café and looked her in the eyes.

"So your saying that if I kissed you right here and now that you would feel nothing?" he challenged.

"Yes, I would feel nothing like I said I am over you." She answered avoiding his eyes.

Only after she said this did she realize what she had gotten herself into. Before she had time to react Damon closed the space in between them and crushed his lips to hers. Her lips

automatically reacted before her brain could catch up to her body. After a few moments she pushed him back and in a not so steady voice whispered "See, nothing."

She knew it was a lie, because she did feel something. Something she has worked too hard to forget. She wasn't going to give in now. She almost sighed in relief when the waiter came

back with her coffee and muffin. Grateful to have something to pay attention to, other than the dark vampire who sat in front of her.

At first Damon was shocked but he knew she was lying to him. To herself. He would let her pretend all she wanted but he wouldn't back down. He will make Bonnie his if it's the last thing

he does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so I hoped you liked the little BAMON action I added there. Will Bonnie fall back in love with Damon as he helps her conceal her powers? I don't know I guess we will have to read and find out. Thanks again to all you lovely people who keep me going - Julie<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay here goes chapter 6 If you didn't read chapter 5 yet which I posted yesterday Turn around now lol Thank you guys for the support it means a lot and helps me to update faster! However I am only going to be updating once Daily because I think it gets confusing and doesn't show the update when I update twice a day. Anyways let me know what you think so far. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and so on …..**

* * *

><p>"Okay, try imagining that you're pulling your energy into your body."Damon instructed.<p>

Bonnie concentrated hard trying to do what he asked. She sighed frustrated when yet again nothing seemed to be happening.

They had started this since they returned to the boarding house, trying different techniques all to which have failed.

"Maybe I just can't do it." She sighed as she ran a hand through her fiery hair.

"Are you telling me that you're a quitter?" Damon asked, knowing it would set her off.

"No! I am not saying that. Fine I'll try again." She scoffed.

She concentrated even harder at the task before her. This time she felt a slight pull of her energy flow into her body. She was too tired to keep it up though and felt it snap back as soon

as she felt it.

Her breathing picked up as if she had been running for miles.

"That was much better. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Damon stood up walking towards the door of Bonnie's bedroom. Before walking out he paused.

"Get dressed, and we can celebrate your success of the day." He added.

"Success? But I didn't even do anything remotely worth celebration." She mumbled.

"You almost had it, you just need to build up your strength, what you are trying to accomplish isn't an easy thing you know. Well unless you're me of course." A cocky grin plastered on his

face.

He easily dodged the pillow that Bonnie threw at him.

"Just get dressed." He said.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Well what do you have planned?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"But how will I know what to wear, if I don't know what we are doing?" She pressed.

"Well for all I care you could go naked and I wouldn't complain." He smirked.

This time she was successful in hitting him with a pillow.

She wearily began to get ready for whatever Damon had up his sleeve.

She wasn't too sure she wanted to go anywhere with him after the incident that morning.

She sighed, slipping on a dark colored pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. She then stepped into her stiletto heeled boots making sure to slip a stake in the side.

Bonnie had learned to always dress practical in case she had to fight off anything that should try to harm her.

Once satisfied with her appearance she went down stairs to find an anxious looking Damon.

Wait Damon anxious? This could not be good.

"Okay lets go or we will be late." He simply said.

"Late?" Bonnie asked arching one brow.

He simply shrugged and walked out the door, a reluctant bonnie following closely behind him.

* * *

><p>They took Damon's Ferrari and he soon pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. Bonnie reached for the handle to open the door but Damon stopped her before she could get out.<p>

"Okay before we go in there I want to say that it's not my fault and don't kill me." He muttered.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You will see." He simply stated.

"Oh and feel free to kill the humans and my brother if you want." He quickly added before getting out of the car.

She froze taking in all of his words. She knew the last statement was a hint and quickly pieced everything together. So her friends were definitely up to something. She knew it was too

quiet in the boarding house while her and Damon were working on concealing her powers. She got out of the car and followed Damon to the restaurant entrance, where he held the door

open for her to go in.

"SURPRIZE!"

There, in the small restaurant, were all of her friends that had been MIA the whole day. A huge banner above their heads reading welcome home in big bright letters.

Bonnie forced a smile.

"You guys you didn't have to do this, but thank you." She was half relieved to know that she wouldn't be spending the evening alone with Damon, but she was never fond of surprise

parties.

"Oh Bonnie of course we did." Matt said pulling her into a bear hug, for once again a little too Long, and like last time she heard a low growl.

She gave each of her friends a hug before they headed over to the long table to eat dinner.

Matt was walking hurriedly over to pull out a chair for Bonnie, but Damon having the same idea used his vampire speed to get there first, tripping Matt as he blurred past him.

"What happened, Did you trip over your own feet?" Damon asked in a mock innocent voice all the while pulling a chair out for Bonnie to sit in.

"Thanks Damon." Bonnie said sincerely.

"Matt are you ok?" She added.

Matt dusted himself off and shot a deathly glare to Damon causing the vampire to smirk.

"I'm fine Bonnie." He answered.

"Your welcome Bonnie." Damon smirked. Taking a seat next to her.

Matt took the other seat next to her.

When the food came, the fight for dominance was intensified. Every time she would ask for someone to pass something to her the the former quarterback and the vampire would try to

reach it faster.

Bonnie excused herself to go to the restroom to escape the battle that was going on at the table.

She sighed and splashed some cold water on her face. "Well. Better get back out there before they kill each other." she told herself. She walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway

prepared to get back to the table, only to walk into someone.

"Matt, what are you-" she started.

"Bonnie, I-um I was just checking to see if you were alright." He said lamely.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Matt I was only gone for five minutes." She said walking around him.

He grabbed her wrist stopping her from going any further.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I-I just wanted to say that I-er- well I missed you while you were gone." He said flustered.

For some reason Bonnie knew that he was going to say something else, but she forced a smile anyways.

"Well I missed you too." She said. His eyes lit up so she quickly added "All of you guys."

She looked down at his hand where he was still holding her wrist and said. "Well we better get back to the others, before they have a heart attack." She said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>After dinner was through they all headed back to the boarding house. Bonnie hopped into the shower and let the hot water ease her aching muscles. All the training she and Damon did<p>

earlier was finally taking it's toll. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around her now soothed body and stepped into her bedroom to find something to sleep in.

"I rather like that look on you." A silky voice said from the shadows.

She was so surprised she nearly dropped her towel.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked exasperated gripping the towel so hard her knuckles turned white.

Damon stepped up to her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I want YOU to stop fighting it. I know as well as you do that you love me so just give in."

As tempting as that sounded she wasn't going to give in after working so hard to get over it.

"Damon… I-" she started to protest, but was stopped when Damon stopped her with one slender finger pressed to her lips.

"I know you felt something when I kissed you earlier. You can lie to yourself but you can't fool me." And with that he was gone the only evidence that said he was there were the fluttering

curtains on her bedroom window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little Damon Matt jealousy action. I figured Matt is more shy than Damon that's why he couldn't just say what was on his mind, while Damon is never afraid to speak his mind. Well read and review and let me know what you think =) thanks - Julie**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay here's chapter 7 I am not feeling well so I will try my best… Well I want to thank all the lovely people who have supported me through this story from the beginning until now. You guys keep me going! So read review and enjoy. Oh and I hope you all enjoyed my one shot =)**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the story- I know I know it gets tiring writing that over and over. **

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly through Bonnie's window forcing her to wake. She was still too tired to get out of bed so she just lay there trying to relax when a knock sounded on her bedroom<p>

door.

She groaned before saying "Come in."

The door swung open revealing a wide awake Damon with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

She stretched lazily and sat up in her bed.

"So you do know how to knock." She smiled.

"Yes, but I find that I often catch you at more interesting times when I come in uninvited." He smirked.

"Here I thought you could use this." He said handing her the cup of coffee.

As if on cue she let out a big yawn.

"And I see I was right." He chuckled.

"Thanks." She mumbled taking a big swig of the coffee.

"How are you up so early?" She asked groggily

Damon arched a brow. "Early? It's 12:00."

"Wow. I guess training yesterday really did a number on me." She said taking in another gulp of the black coffee.

"Which is why, I thought we could take a break today." He said.

"That sounds wonderful about now." She almost sighed in relief, setting the now empty mug next to her on her night stand.

He chuckled and sat at the end of her bed.

"So if we're not training then what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked, actually I have something in mind." He replied with a glint in his midnight eyes.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You know me so well."

"Okay as long as you promise me no more surprise parties."

"Hey last night wasn't so bad. Mutt fell flat on his face. I thought it was quite entertaining."He chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you Mr. Salvatore?"

He put his hand over his chest in mock surprise. "Now why would I do something like that, I am surprised at what you think of me red."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay I promise no surprise parties. In fact the others all had things they had to do today so it will just be you and me." He got up from the bed and headed towards the door. "I'll leave

you to get ready."

"Your being quite the gentleman today." She said surprised.

"I have my moments." He smirked before shutting the door behind him.

Now fully awake, thanks to the coffee, Bonnie got up and threw a pair of jean shorts on combined with a black spaghetti strap shirt. She slipped on her black converse after, tucking her

stake into her purse. After running a brush through her hair until it was tamed she went down stairs where Damon was waiting patiently by the door wearing his usual attire of black on

black.

* * *

><p>"The lake?" she asked surprised when Damon opened the passenger door for her to get out.<p>

"Yes. Well I thought it was too good of a day to waste indoors. Wait right here for a moment." He said.

Too fast for her to take in, Damon grabbed some things from the trunk and was out of sight.

Bonnie was waiting for Damon to come back when she felt a pair of cool hands cover her eyes.

"Okay I think I found the perfect spot." His silky voice said in her ear.

She let him lead her, wondering what was with all the secrecy.

Suddenly he stopped and removed his hands from her eyes. She slowly opened them letting them adjust to the brightness of the sun. She found herself in a meadow filled with bright wild

flowers. A few feet next to the lake she spotted a blanket spread out with an assortment of fruit on platters. Next to that was an ice chest which she assumed held drinks.

"Why Mr. Salvatore I never thought of you as the picnicing type." She said coyly.

"Actually I haven't done this since I was human, but it's for you being that I am on a… special diet." He smirked.

They sat down on the blanket talking about nothing in particular while Bonnie ate. Once she was done they took a walk by the lake.

Damon was about to say something when he noticed Bonnie had a mischievous smile on her face. He was about to ask her what she was thinking about when she suddenly pushed him

into the lake drenching his clothes and boots.

She giggled at the sight of the dripping vampire who was still in shock. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh so you think this is funny" he said walking in front of her.

"Y-Yesss – You s-should s-see your- your face." She got out through fits of laughter.

He smirked. "Then you should find this hilarious." Her eyes widened before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder walking back into the water.

He sat her down once they were in the middle ensuring that she would get as drenched as he was.

"OH MY GOD! It's freezing!" She said when she came up for air.

She looked around but didn't see Damon anywhere.

"Damon?" she called out. No answer.

"Damon this isn't funny where are you?" Still no answer.

She looked around frantically but didn't see him anywhere. She was about to swim to the edge and get out when he popped up in front of her causing her to shriek.

He chuckled darkly.

She slapped his chest. "That. Was. Not. Funny." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Really? I found it to be quite amusing." He smirked.

"You better watch your back Damon Salvatore, because mark my words I wi-" Damon cut her off, pressing his lips gently against hers.

"You talk too much." He murmured against her lips, repeating the very words she said to him the first day she came back.

He rested his forehead on hers.

"I- Damon I can't." she said as she turned away from him.

He spun her back around to face him.

"Don't fight it red." He said simply, pulling her closer to him.

And she knew she couldn't fight it, not any more. She felt her reserve dissolve as he pressed his cool lips to hers once more, kissing her with passion. She kissed him back with just as

much passion to match his, winding her fingers into his wet hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the water and lay her down on the blanket back on the

shore's edge. Never breaking the kiss. The kiss quickly turned from passion to urgency. She clumsily fumbled with the buttons on his wet shirt as he slid hers over her head. She soon

grew frustrated with his stubborn shirt and ripped it open causing the buttons to fly everywhere.

His midnight eyes widened in surprise for a split second before their expression changed to lpure ust.

He growled before claiming her lips roughly with his own. She slid his now ruined shirt off his shoulders running her hands against the cool surface of his marble chest. He stopped her

hands before she reached his pants. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I think I should do this, I need to have some sort of clothes on when we get back." He chuckled.

He quickly slid them off leaving only his black boxers on before he settling back on top of her, trailing kisses slowly from her lips to below her belly button causing her to shiver in

delight whenever his cool lips came in contact with her heated skin.

He slid her shorts off of her trailing kisses down her shaky legs and back up and he was once again on top of her. He paused placing a light kiss right at the hollow of her porcelain neck.

"Do it." She said breathlessly.

He looked up and into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." She breathed.

He hesitated for a split second and kissed her lips again trailing kisses along her jaw line and down to her neck. Planting one more kiss before he bit down gently. She gasped as she felt

his fangs pierce her flesh and then moaned in pleasure when she felt her blood being drawn.

After a few moments he pulled away slowly running his silky tongue across the bite causing it to heal instantly. He then removed what little clothes kept them separated, and

grabbed a pocket knife from his discarded jeans making a cut on his own throat, and as he lowered himself onto her he gently led her lips to the bleeding wound. Once she started

drinking he moaned in pleasure and entered her joining them together as one, as they made love beneath the setting sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it chapter 7. How was that for some Bamon action? I didn't want to describe it in all its raunchy detail, because I felt it made it more sweet to write it this way. If you are disappointed than just use your imagination lol. Okay so did you love it? Hate it? Let me know. OK as for chapter 5 on missing i am working on that right now.. i know what i want to happen its just trying to put it all together, plus i am struggling with the POV thing i feel more comfortable writing this way lol well anyways wonder what will happen now that Damon and Bonnie are finally together? how will Matt take it? we will see! <strong>

**Let me know what you think about this chapter... well you know what to do. Click the button below or i will tell Damon to compel you to. Mu ah ha ha ha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I hoped you liked the BAMON action last chapter =) Well here goes chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except random vampires who don't matter and I will most likely kill off lol**

* * *

><p>Bonnie snuggled deeper into Damon's bare chest breathing in the intoxicating scent that was him.<p>

She let the memories of the previous night replay through her head and giggled softly.

"Someone's in a good mood." Damon mumbled.

She looked up into the vampires face seeing that his eyes were still closed; a small smile playing on his flawless lips.

They were back at the boarding house, where they returned last night, currently laying in Damon's bed.

"Mmmm I can't help it." She murmured against his cool skin.

"Well if this is what it takes to get you in a good mood I won't ever stop." He chuckled rolling them over so now he was on top of her.

She shivered in delight at the thought.

Damon looked intently into her chocolate eyes, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You know I love you right?" He asked softly.

She nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Yes, but I love to hear you say it." She said as she left a light kiss on his chest.

"Well in that case…" He trailed off, kissing her lips all the while whispering "I love you." Against them, over and over again.

She giggled. "I love you too." She breathed out.

She sighed, knowing that they would have to get up for the day. She started to do just this when Damon tightened his arms around her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled low in her ear.

She shivered again.

"We have to get up." She said laughing when he pulled her back to him again.

"Do we have to?" He asked his eyes wide and pleading.

"Is the big bad Damon Salvatore actually giving me puppy dog eyes?" She chuckled.

"That all depends… Is it working?" he asked.

"Nope." She laughed slipping out of his embrace.

He rolled over propping his head up on his elbow watching Bonnie get dressed.

She looked over at him, laying there, still in bed with the sheets wrapped just below his waist.

"Stop being so tempting." She mock scolded.

He laughed darkly arching a brow.

"And how might I do that?"

"Well, for starters you can get dressed, not that it helps much." She answered.

He got out of the bed letting the sheet fall to the ground as he did.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her neck.

She shuttered.

"You, are bad you know that?" she breathed out, fighting back the urge to just get back into bed with Damon and never leave.

"So I've been told." He chuckled.

After a few minutes of trying to persuade her to give in he finally got dressed and they went down stairs.

Elena shot her a knowing smirk as she sat down across from her for breakfast.

Damon kissed her temple before whispering in her ear that he was going to hunt.

Surprisingly, Stephan went with him and Damon didn't protest.

"So?" Elena asked once they were alone.

"So I am not going to share my sex life with people." Bonnie laughed dodging the biscuit that Elena tossed at her.

"You're no fun." She pouted causing Bonnie to laugh even harder.

An hour later the brothers returned and the couples spent the day together laughing and joking around.

For the first time in his 500 years Damon felt content. He was in love, and felt no hatred towards his brother.

They were actually getting along now and he had the love of his existence to thank for that.

Bonnie brought out a side in him he had thought died long ago when his human life ended.

Damon stood behind Bonnie his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist when Meredith and Matt walked into the Boarding house.

A flash of anger and hurt crossed Matt's face as he took in the sight of the dark vampire holding the happy looking girl he loved.

"Bon, can I talk to you?" He said tightly.

"Sure." she answered.

"Alone." He said flatly shooting Damon a glare.

"Okay." She went to go see what he wanted, when Damon grabbed her hand spinning her around and kissing her passionately, causing Matt to flinch.

She giggled squeezing Damon's arm reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Matt and Bonnie walked in awkward silence until they stopped at a small park in the center of Fells church.<p>

She sat down on a swing waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

At first he was pacing in front of her trying to rearrange his jumbled thoughts.

"Bonnie I-" He started his eyes pleading.

"Please don't Matt." She whispered.

"I love you Bonnie, I can't stand to see you with that-that monster!" He yelled frustrated.

"Matt… I L-"

"No Bonnie, you can't love him. Even if you love him he is not capable of loving anyone but himself."

"No, you don't know him like I do."

He laughed dryly.

"He can't give you what I can. He can't give you the normal life you deserve."

"I can't give myself a normal life much less you. Matt I am a witch, that is anything but normal."

"I don't care about that Bonnie we can make it work-"

She began shaking her head in disagreement.

Matt kneeled down in front of her placing a hand on each of the chains that held the swing up.

"What is so wrong with me?" He whispered.

"Matt there is nothing wrong with you."

He laughed bitterly.

"I get it I'm just not good enough."

"Matt… I love you, I do… but as one of my best friends. But you know that I have always been in love with Damon." She said softly.

The mention of **his **name fueled the already raging anger in him.

He grabbed Bonnie by the arms shaking her slightly.

"No, Bonnie don't. Love ME! Choose ME!" He yelled.

Before she had time to react he crushed his lips to hers roughly; urgently.

Bonnie pushed at his chest hard trying to get away from him. This only caused him to grab onto her harder.

He was out of control.

"Matt please…" she pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. "Matt you're hurting me!" She yelled.

This broke him out of his rage. He quickly released her stepping back.

"Oh God Bonnie.. I'm so sorry." He said while backing away.

"It's okay Matt you didn't mean to."

"NO! It's not okay. I hurt you, and I called Damon a monster. He has never hurt you but I did. I am the monster." He said avoiding her eyes.

She stepped up to him and lifted his head to make him look at her.

"Matt you are not a monster." He was about to protest but she cut him off. "YOU are not a monster, I get it I hurt you. But you can't give up… somewhere there is a girl who was made to

love you, but I am not that girl. When you find her you will realize that this wasn't real. I don't want to lose you as a friend so I hope we can put this behind us."

"I am not sure I can do that… but I will try, for you." He replied.

She gave him a hug and after hesitating for a moment he returned the gesture.

He felt her body go rigid in his arms and stepped back looking at her with concern.

"OH God no…" She whispered.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"Matt you need to listen to me. Run to the Boarding house and get Damon and Stephan. Tell them to hurry! I think I can hold them off for a while, but there's just too many." She said

urgently.

Matt hesitated not knowing what was going on, but he knew it wasn't good. He couldn't leave Bonnie alone.

"Go! Hurry Matt! If I go they will follow us there, go get them."

He set of with one look back at Bonnie before running as fast as his legs carried him towards the boarding house.

Bonnie was relieved that he was gone and out of harm's way. She turned to her right where she knew they would exit the surrounding woods.

Seconds later five vampires stepped out of the shadows and into the moon light, making their way towards Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN! DUN! DUN! Lol okay ya so a big cliff hanger there. I know I know I am horrible lol but the good thing is that I update daily so you won't have to wait a year to find out what happens and die of anxiety. Well there you have it. I thought this would be the way Matt would handle a situation like this, but I wanted them to still be friends… I don't hate Matt, I just don't see him with Bonnie. Any who… Let me know what you think review and share your thoughts…. I read them all its just so hard to reply to all of them that's why I take the time to thank you on my chapters… well love you guys =)-Julie<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews, your support is what keeps me updating so quickly, and makes me eager to write more. Okay so here goes chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the few unimportant vamps whom I will most likely kill off.**

* * *

><p>Five vampires slowly circled Bonnie keeping her trapped in the middle.<p>

She hoped that Matt would reach the boarding house soon, and that Damon and Stefan would get here in time to help her.

She was broken out of her thoughts when one of the vampires spoke.

"Your power calls to us little one." He said as he stepped closer to her.

His boldness and body language all but told her that he was the leader of the little group.

He stepped even closer to her and slowly caressed her cheek causing her breathing to pick up with fear.

"Get your hands off me." She said through gritted teeth.

He laughed, his followers mimicking his laughter.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't you? However you are in no position to tell me what to do. There is only one of you and five of us." He said smugly.

She concentrated on him using her power causing him to scream in pain clutching his head; quickly grabbing the stake from her boot, she brought it down aimed straight at his heart.

Before the stake could hit him one of the other vamps grabbed her wrist hard causing her to drop the stake.

A sharp pain shot up her arm as she heard the sickening sound of her bones snapping.

It was her turn to scream in pain.

The leader straightened himself up, his face becoming demonic with rage.

"You will pay for that!" He roared.

He grabbed her from the other vampires grip and roughly yanked her head to the side exposing her throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered against her throat.

She felt him run his tongue along her neck, making her sick to her stomach with disgust.

He bit down hard and roughly, causing her to scream in pain as he forcefully drained her blood.

While he was doing this, the other vampires bit into her wrists and any other exposed flesh they could sink their teeth into.

They worked together like a pack of hungry wolves.

She felt herself becoming weaker by the minute; too weak to even scream now.

Finally he released her letting her weakened body hit the ground.

As if draining her blood wasn't enough they stripped her of her clothes and of her dignity.

Biting, scratching, and beating her while they laughed.

When they were through with all the painful torture they left her there to die a slow and painful death.

If she had the strength she surely would have sobbed, but she couldn't move a muscle.

It took too much energy to even blink.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy.

Too weak to hang onto consciousness, so she let herself be swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

><p>Matt burst through the boarding house door causing everyone to jump.<p>

His lungs felt like they were going to explode from all the running he did to get there.

"What happened Matt?" Stefan asked concerned, as the quarterback tried desperately to catch his breath.

Before he could blink an eye, Damon picked him up by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is she!" He roared in pure rage.

"She. Told. Me. To. come. get. you. and. Stefan. she's. at. the. park. hurry. danger." Matt managed between his staggering breath.

Damon immediately dropped Matt not caring how hard he hit the ground, and was out the door in seconds with Stefan close behind him.

Damon ran as if his very existence depended on it.

Praying that he would get there in time to save his love.

When he finally reached the park he came to a staggering stop.

The sight before him was enough to break his un-dead heart into pieces.

There a few feet in front of him lay his love, her crimson locks splayed across her face.

He could smell the blood from where he stood.

He forced himself to walk closer, dropping to his knees next to her still body.

Every bruise, cut, and bite he saw on her naked body was like dagger being shoved into his flesh.

**Their** scent was sickeningly strong on her skin.

He heard a gasp from behind him.

"Damon…" Stefan started.

"They will pay for this." He said dangerously low.

He pulled Bonnie's body into his arms and put his ear against her chest, listening for any sign of life.

He almost jumped in joy when he heard the slow thumping, but it was dangerously slow.

He had no time to waste.

He quickly bit into his wrist forcing Bonnie's mouth open, and fed her his blood.

He listened as her heart beat became steady as did her breath.

Damon gently set Bonnie back onto the ground and took off his shirt, carefully putting it on Bonnie and buttoning it up.

He then picked her up again bridal style and began carrying her back to the boarding house.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard her whisper "Damon…"

"I am going to go track their scent to find out where they are staying. Once you are ready we will give them a little visit." Stefan said to Damon, sounding every bit as upset as

him.

Damon simply nodded and continued walking, while Stefan went in the other direction disappearing into the woods.

* * *

><p>The others waited anxiously back at the boarding house.<p>

"What is taking so long?"Elena said impatiently.

"I don't know, but I am sure they will be back soon." Meredith said trying to calm her pacing friend.

The door swung open and Damon walked in carrying an unconscious Bonnie.

The group didn't have to guess what she went through because her appearance said it all.

"Oh, Bonnie." Elena sobbed.

"I didn't want to leave her there, she made me go." Said Matt choked up.

"Matt it is no one's fault but whoever did that to her." Meredith said soothingly.

Damon didn't say a word.

He continued walking upstairs and gently lay Bonnie down on his bed, lying down beside and softly her stroking her hair.

_Oh the bastards will pay!_ He thought menacingly.

He didn't leave Bonnie's side once, in the three days she slept.

Not even too feed.

Damon's eyes shot open when he felt her begin to stir.

"Damon?... "

"Shhh, my love I am here with you. I will not let anything touch you ever again." He soothed.

"Okay." She whispered falling once more into slumber.

Damon got up then.

Now that he knew she could wake up, he was going to feed and kill the fools that did this to his Bonnie.

He left the humans to look after Bonnie, while him and Stefan went for a hunt.

Stefan even broke his vow and drank human blood.

They would need all the strength could get.

After they had their fill of blood they headed to the little cabin in the heart of the woods, where they knew Bonnie's attackers resided.

Damon kicked the door open surprising the five vampires inside the house.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked.

Damon plastered a deadly smirk on his face before replying darkly.

"I am your death."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there you go…. I am so horrible I keep getting Bonnie hurt in my stories =( but I feel that Damon is at his best when he is in rage, especially when someone hurts who he cares about. Well what to expect next chapter? An exciting vampire fight! Well I hope I can make it exciting… I am not sure how I am at writing action scenes, so tell me did you like it hate it? Was the action scene dumb, or awesome?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay thank you first off for the reviews and support, i tried to send out PM's to thank you all personally. Second if you are following my story Missing, well something huge happens in chapter 8 so go read it if you haven't already. I apologize in advance if you guys get disappointed in these chapters today because I am really not feeling well and am battling a cold but I want to keep updating everyday so that you guys don't have to wait too long … okay enough of my rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and random vamps that Damon is about to rip to shreds **

* * *

><p>Damon plastered a dangerous smirk on his face before replying darkly.<p>

"I am your death."

Damon made his way to the leader only for one of his minions to block his path.

Damon slammed the vamp into the wall and ruthlessly bit into his neck and ripped his throat out causing blood to splatter on the floor and walls.

He tossed the now dead vampires body to the side and advanced once more towards the leader.

Another vampire tried to stop him but Stefan tackled him to the ground twisting his head clean off his shoulders all within seconds.

As Stefan took care of the last remaining minion, Damon finally got to the leader.

He picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Look, why are you doing this? What did we do to you?" The pathetic vampire asked.

"The question is what did you do to a certain witch. You made the biggest mistake of your disgusting existence when you attacked her." Damon growled in the scared vamps face.

The vampires face went from confusion to understanding.

Then he smirked.

"Oh the red head, she was fun I enjoyed hearing her scream as I bit into her throat. Not as much as I enjoyed fu-" Damon cut him off by squeezing his throat harder, not wanting to hear

the rest of that sentence.

Damon ripped into the vampire's throat, slowly and painfully draining him of all blood.

Once the vampire was dead, Stefan and Damon headed back to the boarding house covered in blood and gore.

As soon as they arrived, ignoring the human's looks of shock, they cleaned themselves of all evidence of the bloody fight that took place only moments before.

Damon then went to check on Bonnie.

It was almost as if she sensed his presence as he entered the room because her eyes fluttered open as soon as he did.

"Damon." She muttered.

"I'm here little bird. I'm not going anywhere." He gently brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

She smiled at the nickname he used to call her.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her.

"I love you." She whispered before brushing her lips against his.

He returned the kiss gently afraid to hurt her.

She only deepened the kiss pulling him even closer.

"Bonnie.. I-"

"Shhh. You talk too much" she smirked pulling him back down to her.

He couldn't resist anymore, and complied with her wishes.

Where as the first time was urgent and needy, this time when he made love to her it was gentle and intense.

Every kiss, caress, and moan expressed their deep and eternal love for each other.

They fell asleep entangled in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Bonnie giggled as Damon carried her over his shoulder.<p>

"You'll see. We're almost there." Damon answered.

After a few more minutes he set her on her feet.

"My parent's house?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, well I thought they would want to see their lovely daughter."He answered.

She instantly felt guilty.

She had been back in Fells Church for days now and visiting her parents hadn't crossed her mind once.

Bonnie hesitantly knocked on the door.

Her mom answered the door donning an apron.

"Bonnie! Oh we've missed you so much!" She said pulling Bonnie into a tight hug.

"I missed you guys too." She said returning the embrace.

"Come over here young lady and give your old dad a hug." Her dad stepped around his wife.

She hugged him and was about to introduce Damon when her mom spoke up.

"Hello Damon it is so nice to see you again." Her mom said.

_Wait, they knew Damon? _She thought confused.

She was just about to ask out loud when her dad answered the unspoken question.

"Damon came over every week while you were gone."

"Huh?" she said dumbly.

"He came for a weekly update, since you called us every week to let us know you were alive. Though I must say I am surprised you left when such a good looking and charming man was

interested in you." Her mom said.

_Leave it to a mom to embarrass you even when you're all grown up. _She thought

She looked over at Damon who looked like he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Well come inside, I just started dinner." Her mom ushered them inside.

Damon and her dad took a seat on the living room couch.

She was just about to join them when Damon spoke up causing her to halt.

"Bonnie, why don't you help your mom in the kitchen?" He suggested.

She just shrugged and followed her mom into the kitchen leaving Damon and her father alone.

"Mr. McCullough I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Damon asked politely once Bonnie was out of earshot.

"Sure son, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marraige." Damon Salvatore, big bad vampire, asked nervously.

"I don't think I could pick anyone better to marry my Bonnie. I give you my consent." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you sir. I promise I will take very good care of her. She will never have to worry about a thing." Damon promised.

Now all he had to do was figure out a way to ask Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Dinner was very awkward for Bonnie.<p>

Through out the whole thing her mom and dad kept glancing between her and Damon and smiling.

"Well you guys seem… happy?" Bonnie said when it became too much.

They looked at each other briefly before her mom spoke up.

"Why wouldn't we be happy honey? Our little girls home."

The rest of the dinner her parents tried to be more inconspicuous but Bonnie still caught them once in a while.

When it was time to go they hugged her extra tight and extra long.

As Bonnie and Damon headed home Bonnie thought about her parent's behavior.

"They were acting strange…" She said.

"They were happy to see you is all." He chuckled happily.

_Too happily. _She thought.

She knew there was something going on, but wasn't going to bring it up again knowing that it would get her nowhere.

They were silent the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK I thought since I have been so evil lately that I would be nice lol . so what did you think? How should Damon ask Bonnie to marry him? Any suggestions? Who knows it might just end up in the story =) with credit to the best idea of course… anyways thank you for reading I hope you liked this chapter… and I thought since Damon is 500 years old he should be old fashion and ask the dad for permission. Also I have no freakin idea what her parents names are if you couldn't tell lol<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: okay here goes chapter 11 and thank you for the reviews I am so glad that you guys like my story! A special thanks to nightgirl25 who suggested where Damon should propose and the picnic =). I am going to use that as well as some of my own stuff lol. So here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

><p>When Bonnie woke up she found a note where Damon usually would be.<p>

She opened it up and read it.

_My dearest Bonnie, _

_Get dressed and go outside. Follow the roses for a special surprise._

_-D_

`What is he up to?' She wondered.

She rolled out of bed and noticed a black dress laid out.

No doubt a gift from Damon.

On top of the dress was a box that contained an onyx and diamond studded necklace.

She quickly slipped the dress on noticing how it clung to ever curve perfectly.

She put the necklace on and a pair of black pumps and ran a brush through her crimson locks and she was ready.

Bonnie walked outside as instructed and looked around.

She was wondering what Damon meant by follow the roses but she got her answer as soon as she spotted the first one.

There on a tree a few yards from her was a single yellow rose.

When she was close enough she saw that there was a note attached to it.

_Yellow is for the friendship we've shared._

_-D _

She held on to the rose and looked around for another one.

She soon spotted another rose a few more feet away this one was pink, and like the yellow rose it too had a note.

_Pink is for my admiration of you._

_-D _

Bonnie continued to follow the multi colored roses reading each note as she found them.

_Orange for my desire for you_

_-D _

_Peach for my appreciation for you._

_-D_

_Lavender for my deep adoration of you_

_-D_

_Red for my love for you_

_-D_

_Black for new beginnings._

_-D_

Finally she reached the end of the trail finding that the roses had led her to the lake where her and Damon had first made love.

Damon was standing with his back to her looking at the lake until he heard her approach.

He turned around and held in his hand a single white rose.

"And white for remembrance, because I want you to remember this moment always." He said handing her the rose.

"Oh Damon this was so sweet." She said giving him a kiss.

"Oh I am nowhere near done." He smirked and took her free hand to lead her to the water's edge.

There next to the water sat a small row boat, and inside was a basket.

Damon helped Bonnie into the boat and pushed it into the water before getting in himself.

He rowed them to the center of the lake before stopping.

He then pulled out of the basket a silver tray that was filled with chocolate covered strawberries.

Bonnie was about to take one when he stopped her.

"Allow me." He said as he brought one to her lips.

She took a bite and it was wonderful.

"Mr. Salvatore I had no idea you could be so romantic." She said coyly.

"When the occasion calls for it I can be very romantic." He chuckled.

"And what might I ask is this occasion?"She asked.

"I will tell you but first let's have a glass of champagne."

Damon poured them each a glass of champagne and when he handed Bonnie her glass she gasped.

Inside her glass was a diamond ring with small lapis lazuli stones on either side of the diamond.

Damon took it out using one slender finger and slid it onto Bonnie's ring finger.

"Bonnie McCullough, I have lived for over 500 years now, and until now I have never found the one woman I would like to spend the rest of eternity with. Will you marry me?"

Damon was worried when she didn't respond to the question, but that all changed when she pounced him covering his face with kisses.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed.

Damon chuckled.

"I love your enthusiasm, but unless we want to go swimming…" He glanced down at the wildly rocking boat.

"Oh sorry I couldn't help it!" She giggled.

Damon pulled his fiancé into his lap and they shared a passionate kiss.

"It's inscribed too."Damon mentioned.

"What does it say?" She asked noticing it was in Italian.

"For my eternal love." He translated.

"It's perfect." She said as she looked into his midnight eyes.

* * *

><p>When it was getting dark they headed back to the boarding house.<p>

Damon carried Bonnie over the thresh hold while she laughed.

"For practice." He said as he set her down.

He lowered his face to hers and kissed her lips gently.

The kiss started to quickly get deeper.

"Ahem. " Someone loudly cleared their throat.

They turned to see who it was and found Matt standing in the doorway.

"You really do know how to kill a moment Mutt." Damon smirked.

Bonnie smacked his arm playfully.

She gave him a peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"I think I should talk to him."

"Okay but don't be too long. I can't stand being away from you."

"I won't, you can wait for me upstairs." She winked at him.

Damon caught the meaning of that and ran to his room at vampire speed.

She then turned to Matt who was staring at her left hand.

"Didn't think he had it in him." He said bitterly.

"Matt, I know this is hard for you but you promised you would try remember?" Bonnie said gently.

He sighed.

"I know it's just hard, But I will try for you. I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you in my life at all." He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, that means the world to me." She gave him a hug.

"So when's the big day?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"I'm not sure yet, I still have to break it to the others."

"Good luck with that. I wonder how Elena will take it."

"Me too Matt. Me too…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so what did you think of the proposal? And Matt's reaction? I need your opinion desperately I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Elena jealous or happy for her friend so let me know what you think her reaction should be and I will use whatever I get the most votes or reviews for =) Oh and I have decided to do a sequel for missing since it's wanted… I will post the summery tomorrow but I am unsure when I will actually start that one, most likely soon since I aim to please lol and I will be doing POV's for the Damon Elena and Stefan for Wedding bells and airplane rides… my one shot-well not oneshot anymore lol <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: first thankyou for all the lovely reviews and input into my story, you guys are just so amazing! Okay so the long awaited chapter 12… okay so most of you wanted jealous Elena so I am going to give you it but I will not make it overbearing and this chapter will explain her jealousy. For those of you who didn't want her to be jealous bare with me please it won't be long anyways… let me know truthfully if you loved it hated it, or if you want to shove a stake dipped in vervain through my heart? Well hopefully not the last one ouch! Anyways I will shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story not anything else…. **

* * *

><p>Bonnie nervously glanced around her group of friends.<p>

She was about to break the news to them that Damon had proposed, and she couldn't help feeling nervous.

In fact she almost felt as she used to before she left Fells Church, she was scared.

Damon squeezed her hand in reassurance and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Okay I-we called you here today to tell you we are getting married." She breathed out holding up her left hand to show the others her ring.

She looked at all of their faces as they all stayed quiet taking this new information in.

Her gaze however lingered a bit longer on Elena's as she saw a mix of emotions on her face.

Happiness, hurt, and jealousy?

* * *

><p>Elena was happy with Stefan, she really was.<p>

But when Bonnie broke the news that her and Damon were getting married she couldn't help that feeling of jealousy.

Bonnie had managed something that no girl in 500 years had been able to do for Damon.

She made him want to stick with one woman.

It hurt a little that even she had not been able to do that for him.

She forced a smile on her face as she congratulated the happy couple.

Later that night as Damon was just about to leave to hunt she stopped him.

"Damon can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Okay Elena but make it quick unless you want to end up being on the menu, though I doubt my little brother would like that much." He smirked.

"Well I just was wondering what Bonnie has that made you decide all of a sudden you would want to throw away bachelorhood for the rest of eternity." She said though she really wanted

to say 'what does Bonnie have that I don't'.

"Well for one she has my heart, and I just couldn't imagine living an eternity without her. I almost lost her once and I won't let her slip away from me that easily." He answered honestly.

It almost felt as if he had slapped her in the face.

"I-Damon you know I have always had feelings for you… I just- it's just weird that you're with one of my best friends." She didn't know what possessed her to say this.

His expression turned serious.

"Elena, don't do this not to me not to my brother. I have finally found happiness, and your telling me it's wrong just because it's not you? You better just get used to the weirdness as you

put it because I am in love with Bonnie and you know what I shouldn't even have to explain myself to you." He turned to walk out the door when she caught his hand.

"Don't say that, you couldn't possibly be in love with her, there was a time when you loved me, and wanted me. Maybe if I remind you-"

"Elena let go now." He said through gritted teeth trying to control his anger.

She didn't release her hold on him instead she pulled him closer and kissed him square on the lips.

He pushed her away but it was too late they both heard the gasp from the stairway.

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered sounding helpless.

Elena saw the hurt in her friend's eyes and realized that she had made a huge mistake.

Bonnie brushed passed them both without saying a word to either of them.

They heard the sound of her motorcycle start up and fade away as it got farther and farther away.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you? Well let me tell you something Elena not everything is about you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to clean up this mess that you have just

created." He said as he pushed passed her to go after Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had to get away from them, she just couldn't believe that Elena had stooped so low.<p>

Yes she knew that Elena kissed him it was clear that Damon hadn't wanted it by the way he pushed her away from him.

But part of her couldn't help but doubt herself, and wonder if Damon would want Elena again.

She saw something in the middle of the road and swerved to avoid it.

Damon was at her side in a second catching both her and the motorcycle before they could fall over.

"Damon let me go!" she said as she struggled against his grip.

He ignored her feeble attempt and instead removed her from the motorcycle and pulled her closer to him.

He let her push and hit his chest until she was worn out from her struggling.

"Bonnie look at me." He said softly.

When she didn't, he lifted her head with a gentle finger under her chin.

His undead heart almost breaking as he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Bonnie she kissed me I didn't kiss her, I have no desire for anyone's lips except yours."

She looked into his eyes and found that he was speaking the truth.

"I only love you Bonnie, no one can take that away from me. Even if you were to stop loving me I couldn't stop loving you, you are my very reason for living." He continued.

She sighed.

"Damon I know that she kissed you, I saw you push her away. I just freaked out, I mean in the past you did once love her and-"

"Bonnie what I felt for Elena wasn't love. I was so in love with the idea of getting revenge on my brother that I fooled myself into thinking it was love, but it wasn't even close. Bonnie you

are the only women I have ever loved and it will be that way for the rest of eternity."

His eyes were pleading her to see the truth in them.

"I'm sorry… I am so stupid!" she sighed frustrated.

"You are not stupid, and don't say that ever again. I was going to wait to give you this but I think we both need this sooner than later." He said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Bonnie took the box confused as to what was inside it that would help them.

She opened it slowly and say that there was a key in it.

"A key?" she asked arching a brow.

"Not just any key." He said a smile playing on his perfect lips.

"It is the key to your new home, it sits on a vineyard in Italy." He explained.

"No Damon, not my home. Our home." She corrected.

She then jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

She was happy beyond belief.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the boarding house they saw that Elena had waited for them to return.<p>

"Bonnie can I talk to you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Don't you think you have done enough? I will not have you hurt my future bride anymore than you have already." Damon snapped.

Bonnie put a small hand on his arm to calm him down.

She could see the guilt in her friend's eyes and knew that she didn't want to hurt her.

"It's okay Damon, I want to hear what she has to say. You can go hunt now I know you were about to before…" She trailed off not being able to say it.

He hesitated a moment before picking her up and giving her a heated but rushed kiss and walked out leaving Elena and Bonnie alone to talk.

It was silent for a moment neither of them knowing where to begin.

"Why did you do it Elena? I thought you were happy with Stefan?" Bonnie finally asked exasperated.

"I am. I guess I was just in shock that you were able to tie Damon down and I wasn't. I am so sorry Bonnie, I was foolish I thought that if I kissed him maybe things would be as they

used to. Instead I ended up hurting you… I can assure you that Damon truly does love you. Can you forgive me?" Elena said truthfully.

Bonnie sighed and ran a hand through her fiery hair.

"Yes Elena, just keep your lips to yourself or on Stefan." She chuckled letting go of the anger she had felt only moments before.

"Oh thank you Bonnie, how I ever got lucky enough to be friends with such a beautiful and loving person is beyond me." Elena said as she pulled Bonnie into a tight hug.

Bonnie smirked before saying.

"I don't know either."

They both laughed and everything was once again right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so there was jealous Elena, I hope no one was disappointed with this chapter it took a while to figure out how to write in jealousy and then make it all better in one chapter lol I was trying to please both those who wanted jealousy and those who didn't so ya…. Anyways what did you think?`<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter though it is a hard thing to try and please all lol well lets see what I come up with for this one, I don't even know yet until I start typing and I guess it will just sort of happen… anyways a huge thanks to all reviews I have tried to respond more now that I can sign in on my phone… and also for the favorites and alert list… also I have posted the expected dates that I hope to be able to update each story by, keep in mind that it is subject to change as I may be able to update faster or slower depending on my time….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story all else belongs to L.J**

* * *

><p>Bonnie was relieved that she and Elena had worked things out.<p>

Because of this she and Damon decided that they could wait until after the wedding to move to their new home in Florence.

When she had told her friends about the house, Elena, Stefan, and Meredith had been happy for her.

Matt had walked out without saying a word.

That had been days ago and he hadn't been around since.

Though Bonnie was the happiest she had been in years, Matt's harsh reaction was eating at her.

She had hoped that the stubborn quarterback would have been happy for her, but in reality she knew it was unfair for her to even wish this.

After all she had rejected him and his wounds were still fresh.

Bonnie knew more than anyone what that felt like and felt a little guilty.

Was it always going to be this way?

One person's happiness for another's misery?

She supposed that life was cruel in that way, and that it had it's own sick way of keeping the balance.

She found that with everyday that Matt didn't show up or answer his phone it threatened to rip the happiness from her clutches.

Damon hadn't missed this either and though he knew that Bonnie loved him and only him he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Bonnie was thinking of Matt.

He was angry that Matt's stubbornness to accept him and Bonnie made his future bride unhappy.

So he decided to put away his pride for a moment and have a word with Matt.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on the door of the small house that Matt resided and waited for an answer.<p>

When none came he knocked again.

This time the door swung open revealing a surprising sight.

The usually well groomed football star was dressed in a wrinkled shirt and basketball shorts.

His sandy hair looked unwashed and stuck up in odd angles as if he had spent days running his hands through it in frustration, which he probably had.

His face was full of stubble and he had dark circles under a pair of blood shot blue eyes showing that he had not been sleeping.

And he smelt as if he had bathed in buckets full of beer.

Damon had to bite back the snide remarks he would usually make and try to remember that he was doing this for Bonnie.

He could only hope that both of them would survive this talk being as they weren't the best of friends.

Hell they were more like enemies, but if Matt truly did love Bonnie he would have to hear him out.

"Mu-Matt, I apologize old habits die hard." Damon chuckled nervously, not exactly knowing what to say now that he was actually here.

"What do you want?" Matt said not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I am here to talk about Bonnie." Damon said as he tried to control his rising temper.

He saw that Matt flinched when he said Bonnie's name.

"There's nothing to talk about. You won. Game over." Matt glared at the Dark vampire before him.

Damon scoffed.

"Bonnie is not a prize to be won, Mutt. She is so much more than that. Do you know what your self-wallowing is doing to her? " Damon said through clenched teeth, no longer caring of being

polite.

Matt's eyes widened, before becoming flat .

"What do you mean? She chose you not me, why should she care." He said bitterly.

Damon shook his head sadly as he chuckled dryly.

"You have known Bonnie longer than me and yet still I know her better than you ever will. Or is it that you are just so blinded by self pity? Either way it is sad." Damon spat out growing

more and more annoyed with the foolish human before him.

"What the hell do you mean I don't know Bonnie? I have known her since elementary school, but you… you just waltz into town whispering sweet promises to her that you no doubt won't

keep, and you know what it will be me who picks up the pieces for her. It will be me to comfort her when you break her heart." Matt said heatedly.

"What I meant stupid boy, is that if you knew her you would know that she cares for you and that your acceptance is important to her. As for promises, name one promise that I have not

kept? FYI Mutt, I am not the one who has hurt her, you and your storming off, and not answering her calls however has, and I will not stand by and watch my Bonnie suffer while she blames

herself day after day for your ignorant self loathing behavior!" Damon growled no longer being able to keep his anger in check.

Matt's blue eyes became ashamed as he took in Damon's words.

"Oh God. I am such an idiot." Matt whispered.

"Yes you are, now you can actually say we agree on something." Damon smirked.

Matt started to walk out the door ready to go to the boarding house immediately only to be stopped by Damon.

"You better clean up boy, because in case you haven't looked in the mirror today you look like hell, and I won't have your fear of showers make Bonnie even more upset do you understand

me?"

Matt looked down at himself before nodding and going back into his house to get cleaned up.

When he looked more like his usual self, he locked up his house and was surprised to find that Damon was still there.

Before he could ask Damon spoke up.

"The sooner you get to Bonnie and straighten out this mess you've created the better, and your weak human legs will take too long to get there so I will drive you."

Matt did something he had never thought he would do for the vampire in front of him.

He smiled.

He knew that was Damon's way of asking if he wanted a ride.

"Oh don't go all homo on me I am doing this on Bonnie." Damon rolled his eyes causing Matt to chuckle.

"You have been hanging out with Bonnie too much you are starting to pick up her habits." He said.

"Just get in the car." Damon said as he hopped into the driver's side.

As Damon pulled out of Matt's driveway, Matt looked over at him.

"You really do love her don't you?" He asked.

"If I didn't do you honestly think I would be here with you." He asked arching a brow.

"Point taken." Matt said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

They drove in silence the rest of the way to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry for the lack of Bamon in this chapter but as I started writing It just sort of came out this way lol… I felt that Damon should confront Matt about this and I hope you like it lol if not you can tell me I promise I won't go into a rage… anyways press the tempting button below and tell me if you loved it hated it or even if you want to see something happen in future chapters… I really don't mid suggestions as long as they fit in nicely with how I portray the characters…. Any ways thanks again for the lovely reviews…<strong>

**-Julie**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: okay I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update this as soon as I wanted too esp since there was no Bamon last chapter but hopefully I can make up for it this chapter…. I am glad to announce that my parents are almost totally moved in so it shouldn't be too much longer until I have loads of free time to type until my fingers bleed lol… thank you to all who reviewed, fave, and alerted this story… you guys are so awesome that if I could PM you a cookie I would… but last time I tried that I had to get a new computer lol jk anyways shutting up now!**

**Dis****claimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked up just as the boarding house door swung open revealing Matt and surprisingly Damon.<p>

She was shocked to actually see them walk through the door together without their usual fighting.

Damon lightly kissed her forehead before leaving her and Matt alone to talk.

"Matt I-"

Matt silenced her with a raised hand before speaking himself.

"No Bonnie. I am sorry for being such a jerk. It's just when I heard you would be leaving Fells

Church I kind of lost it. Look, I guess seeing you with another man is just harder than I thought it would be… I meant what I said when I said I would try but it will just take some time to

get used to."

"Matt I am sorry I just sprung this on you. I just want your acceptance and I know that it is wrong of me to want that when I hurt you, but it's important to me."

"And I know that now… I also know that despite how much I have chosen to deny this, Damon really does love you. I guess I was foolish to even think I stood a chance against him." Matt

sighed heavily.

"Don't say that Matt. You are a wonderful guy, and back in high school I have to admit I had a crush on you. But we're not in high school anymore, and I am not that girl anymore."

Matt nodded in agreement before smiling.

"You have to promise to at least keep in touch and visit once in a while."

"Of course." She smiled back.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closed behind Matt Damon was at Bonnie's side in an instant.<p>

She pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked against her lips.

"Thank you for talking to Matt." She smiled knowingly.

"Hmmm if that is my reward for talking to the Mutt I may just have to do it more often." He chuckled.

"As nice as it is for you two to semi get along, I don't want you to spend too much time together… I would miss you a little." She smirked.

"A little?" He asked as he arched a brow.

"Yes a little." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm… maybe I should convince you that I am worth missing a lot more than a little." He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

She laughed as he carried her up the stairs and to his room.

He gently tossed her on the bed before climbing on top of her pinning her arms above her head.

For a while they just stayed that way gazing into each other's eyes allowing them to express their deep love for each other.

"Damon I'm ready." She whispered not breaking her gaze into his onyx eyes.

"Ready?" He asked confused.

She nodded before answering.

"I am ready to spend the rest of forever with you. For you to change me…" She said softly.

His eyes lit up allowing her to see the stars in them that she loved.

He captured her lips with his own allowing all of the happiness that her words had brought him flow into the kiss.

"Red you have no idea how much that means to me. I wasn't sure you wanted to become like me but I was sort of hoping. You're sure? About being ready now?" He asked searching her

eyes and only finding truth in them.

She closed the space between them and kissed him softly.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life." She said against his smooth cool lips.

He first kissed her with so much passion it stole her breath away, then he trailed kisses down her jaw line and stopped just at her neck.

She held her breath anticipating first the slight stings of his fangs piercing her flesh and then the immense pleasure she felt by knowing she was nurturing her love by giving him a part of

her life.

Damon looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, his expression conflicted, before lowering his head back down to her neck where he could see her pulse beating wildly in anticipation,

and planted a soft kiss upon it.

"We have all the time in the world before we take that step." He whispered against the warmth of her flushed skin.

She let out the breath she had held and looked at him confusion and hurt written across her face.

She shook her head stubbornly before saying, "No. Damon you have all the time in the world… Me though I am a witch I am still human as well. You will live on and I will die."

He winced at her words.

"Bonnie, we don't know what will happen if I try to change you yet, we don't even know if it is possible let alone if you will survive it."

"It's a risk I am willing to take Damon." She said stubbornly.

Damon got up and walked to the window, resting his forehead against its cool surface.

"But it's not a risk that I can take. I can't lose you. I almost did and I know now that I just can't let you go." His voice was full of an agony that Bonnie had never heard from him before.

"But don't you see if you change me we at least have a chance…" She said trying to convince him.

"NO!" He growled frustrated.

He took in her wide eyes filled with shock and softened his voice and stood before her cupping her face in his hands.

"No… at least not until we find out if this is possible or not. I will ask around and see if it is possible and then we will talk about this." He said not leaving room for argument.

She wanted to protest but the fear in his voice as he thought about what may or may not happen if he changed her made her drop it.

His fear scared her more than anything, being it was very rare for him to be scared and usually when he was he had good reason to be.

"Okay. We will wait." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so hope you liked It a little? At least… I tried to give you at least some Bamon… okay so an idea popped into my head and idk if I should add it to this story or just make a whole new one so let me know what you think. Basically when the gaurdian's said that everything would be back to as it was when they let bonnie and Elena and them go home, what if that meant that an old enemy was brought back? I don't want to say who but ya so R&amp;R and let me know new story or add to this one… and of course how you liked the chapter =)<strong>

**-Julie**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews last chapter! I love you guys =) you guys are beyond awesome and if I could I would email each and every one of you a kiss from Damon lol but unfortunately idk how to so =( okay so here is the long awaited chapter 15. A little drama and an old enemies…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story itself…**

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Bonnie ~*~<strong>

Bonnie polished off the last bit of coffee she had ordered at the small café in the center of town.

She hopped on her bike and started it up enjoying the comforting rumble it gave off as she headed towards the boarding house where she had been staying.

For once everything just seemed right.

She was blissfully happy and in love with Damon, and with his help was on her way to completely concealing her powers.

Matt had finally come to terms with her and Damon's relationship, though she still saw a bit of hurt in his eyes when he saw them together he had also kept his promise to try and let them be.

She rode along the winding road that was surrounded by The Old Wood that would lead her straight to the boarding house where Damon was no doubt waiting for her return.

She found that more and more she didn't like being away from him too long so she picked up speed to cut off the minutes she would be without him.

When she was about halfway through the old wood something jumped out into the road causing her to swerve to avoid hitting it.

She realized that had been a mistake as she lost control of the motorcycle and she felt the gust of air around her as she was catapulted off the swerving bike.

Her body hit the trunk of one of the surrounding trees, and she heard a sickening crack and knew that she had broken a rib or two.

The pain that shot through her body was intense and immobilizing.

With every breath the pain only intensified so she had to force herself to take small shallow breaths not daring to try to stand.

She blindly reached for the cell phone she knew was safely tucked into a pocket on her leather jacket and hit speed dial waiting for Damon's voice to sound on the other end.

"Now we can't allow you to do that now can we?" A voice above her said just as a foot kicked the phone out of her hand.

She looked up and was met the smirking face of a young woman.

Her raven colored hair had crimson colored tips as if someone had dipped them in paint.

When she looked into the girls almond eyes that glared down at her she finally recognized her as Misao one of the kitsune who had brought hell upon Fells Church all those years ago.

Her brother Sinichi had died in the netherworld, but they had completely forgotten about Misao assuming she was dead already.

Bonnie realized now that the thing she had swerved to avoid had been Misao in her fox form.

"What the hell do you want Misao?" Bonnie yelled through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm what do I want? I want you to pay for my brother's death, you and your little friends witch! They will pay later but for now we have to go see someone who for some reason wants you alive." Misao

spat.

Bonnie cried out in pain as Misao yanked her up roughly to her feet.

She tried to conjure up her powers to fight the kitsune off but her pain was so immense she couldn't concentrate.

So she was forced forward as Misao shoved her, goading her deeper within the Old Wood.

Once they were completely swallowed by the trees of the wood Misao stopped the shoving and stood still as if she was listening for someone to approach.

Bonnie was about to ask who the mystery person was when she heard a dark laugh that seemed to linger in the thick air around them.

She turned to where the source of the laugh seemed to come from and gasped as she saw the sandy haired vampire that used to haunt her nightmares step out from the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Damon~*~<strong>

Damon and Stefan had been searching for Bonnie ever since he had gotten a call from her phone only to find that she wasn't on the other line.

He came to a staggering stop when he saw the wreckage of her motorcycle on the side of the road.

He reluctantly looked around afraid that he would find the corpse of his beloved.

The scent of her blood definitely was present indicating that she was injured but her body was nowhere to be found.

This both relieved and worried him.

He was relieved because that meant that she had been able to walk away from the accident, but it worried him that she was out there injured with who knows what kind of injury.

He growled low in his throat in frustration.

"Damon we will find her." Stefan spoke up trying to reassure him.

The sound of his brother's voice only seemed to irritate him more causing him to take his frustration out on him.

Damon slammed Stefan into a tree.

"I don't need you to state the obvious little brother. Have no doubt that I will find her." He glared down at Stefan.

Stefan in the past would have been angered by his brother's actions but now he understood what he was going through and if Damon needed to get out the pent up frustration he would allow him that.

"Damon we are wasting time we don't have." He said softly causing Damon to release his grip on him.

Damon began to take in the scent of the surrounding woods trying to find Bonnie's scent that would lead them to her.

He finally caught it and headed in the direction that it seemed to lead with Stefan following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Bonnie~*~<strong>

"Klaus…" She whispered in disbelief as he stepped closer to her smirking.

"Oh, my dear witch, I am pleased that you haven't forgotten me."

"How?" She asked.

"You see Bonnie witches are not the only magical beings in the world. Kitsune are quite extraordinary as well." He smiled over at Misao who Bonnie had completely forgotten about when the original made his

presence known.

Bonnie snapped and grabbed Misao by the throat her pain forgotten for the moment while anger took its place.

"You bitch! Do you know what you have done? Why would you do such a stupid thing?"

"Now now, as much as I love a good girl fight I can't have you killing my savior." Klaus chuckled as he easily removed Bonnie from the now gasping Misao.

"I brought her to you now can I have my payment?" Misao asked Klaus impatiently as she caught her breath rubbing her sore neck.

"So you have… what was it you wanted again?" Klaus said as he stepped away from Bonnie.

Bonnie just watched the scene in confusion and hatred.

"My brother back."

"I am sorry but I don't have the power to bring back the dead." He shrugged as Misao's face became angry.

"You said you could! You said that because I freed you from that prison like place you would bring back Sinichi!" Misao screeched as she lunged for Klaus.

He simply side stepped her attack and chuckled darkly.

"I say a lot of things young one, it doesn't mean I mean them." He smirked.

This time Misao did manage to pounce him however he countered her attack and ripped into her throat causing her to scream in torturous pain.

Bonnie took his distraction as the perfect opportunity to get away and ran as fast as she could with the sharp pains that shot through her body.

Apparently it wasn't fast enough though because she felt a pair of arms grab her pulling her body back into their own.

"You thought you could escape me? How amusing little witch. Enough of my time has been wasted however and I will not waste a minute more." She felt the hot air of his breath against her ear and neck

and shuttered in disgust at the close proximity of his body to hers.

He yanked her head to the side exposing her white slender neck and she screamed as she felt his fangs pierce her skin.

This wasn't like the times when Damon had bitten her.

Damon was always gentle and she was a willing participant then.

This was painful and rough.

She tried to call out to Damon but before she could darkness consumed her and she went limp in the original's arms as he carried her off.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Damon~*~<strong>

Damon heard the soft thudding of a weak heartbeat and rushed towards the source hoping it was Bonnie.

His hope was crushed when he saw the young kitsune lying on the leaf covered earth of the Old Wood barley clinging to her miserable life.

Bonnie's scent also seemed to stop here.

He shook Misao bringing her back to consciousness for the few minutes he would need her to question her about Bonnie's whereabouts.

"Where is she?" He roared in the weak Misao's face.

She laughed a weak bitter laugh.

"Who knows by now. Klaus has her… though I don't know why I am even telling you this. I guess I hate that conniving bastard even more than I hate you at the moment."

"Klaus is trapped by spirits, now tell me the truth!" Damon shook her harder.

She smirked.

Death seems to bring bravery to whomever is knocking at it's doors.

"Oh but you see he isn't. I freed him and he wanted the witch in exchange for my brother. He lied though and took her anyways."

"Where did he take her?" Damon growled impatiently.

"He did not tell me anything other than that he wanted me to bring her to him."

Damon lost control and snapped the kitsune's neck enjoying ridding the world of her filth.

"Where are you going?" Stefan who had quietly watched the little exchange asked.

"To the boarding house where else? We need to locate Bonnie and the old witch is going to help us." Damon answered annoyed, as he kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So lots of stuff going on this chapter… I felt that things were just going too perfectly and craved some chaos so this was the I hope you don't hate me too much! Anyways so what did you think? And why did Klaus take Bonnie? Idk yet either lol but R&amp;R =)<strong>

**-Julie**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews of the last chapter =) and also if you could please spare some time to vote on the poll I have posted for this story I would be most greatful… well here is the next chapter of this story… I think I am going to try to stretch this story until chapter 20 but if wanted there may be a sequel later on… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story…**

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the cold room that he shared with Bonnie at the boarding house.<p>

Her sweet scent still lingered upon the bed sheets… almost like a ghost of her presence that had been there only this morning.

The fire place was lit but did not emanate comforting warmth as it usually would…

Instead the room stayed cold.

Omniscient shadows danced around the room where ever the light did not touch.

It was here that Damon sat waiting for the others to return with everything Mrs. Flowers needed for the spell to find Bonnie.

Damon wasn't one to let his emotions get the better of him, but here in this room… their room he let the suppressed feeling of angst and worry take possession of him.

He welcomed the darkness of the room envelope him as it fit perfectly with the way he was feeling.

There was no telling what Klaus could be doing to his beloved, and no matter how much he tried not to, his sick demented mind played each of the possibilities like a movie… each horrible scene was like its

own form of self torture.

He welcomed the pain, blaming himself for Bonnies disappearance.

The disappearance of the beautiful light that had broken through to the deepest darkest parts of his soul, spreading its warmth through him like a comforting breeze on a hot summers day.

But now his light was gone… stolen away and it left him cold.

How much did he have to suffer in his 500 years to find his happiness, only to have it ripped from his very finger tips by that crazed vampire.

He knew that alone he would be no match for the original, but maybe, just maybe with strong love he felt for Bonnie, he could do the impossible…

After all it was Bonnie, his Bonnie who never lost faith in him no matter what wrong he had done.

She had always believed in him, even all those years ago…

He hadn't let her down then and he sure as hell wouldn't now.

He would get his little bird back even at the cost of his last breath.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open just as a door was opened and closed.<p>

She looked around and saw the cause of this all walk in with a tray of food.

"Ah you're up, I brought you breakfast."

"You think I would eat anything you offer? It's probably poisoned." She spat out as she tried to sit up.

Pain shot through her sides as she failed to sit up, falling back to the bed where she had been placed and causing even more pain to come.

She bit her lip hard so she wouldn't scream.

"Oh my dear, now why would I wan't to poison you?" He said in an amused tone as he sat next to her setting the tray on the nightstand by the bed.

"That would be such a waste of the heavenly blood that courses through your veins." He stroked her neck along the pulse point with a slender finger that felt like ice.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in exasperation.

She wasn't in the mood to play his sick games.

"What do I want?" He mocked her as he tapped a finger to his chin, as if he was deep in thought.

"Why I want you my dear, I want to be the cause of your death… Of course I will wake you and you will have no choice but to follow your patrons orders." He smirked down at her.

"If you think I would let that happen then you truly are delusional. You might as well kill me permanently because I will fight you till I die." She glared at him.

"Oh I don't doubt you will put up a fight, but this time I will not underestimate you. Besides you haven't yet heard the best part of the story." She turned her head unable to look at the way his eyes lit up at

that… it made her sick how he talked to her as if… Well as if he hadn't taken her against her will and was threatening her.

"This story is of a tragic romance between a fiery haired witch-you- and a misunderstood vampire-the eldest Salvatore. You see the witch was taken captive by an evil vampire-Me- and the heroic dark

vampire will come to save her, but when he gets to her the evil vampire will kill her before his very eyes… the dark vampire will lose his reason for living and then probably let the sun consume him the very

next morning… not knowing that his dead love will rise again to follow the very vampire that caused her death. Touching story right?" His voice was bright and cheery.

Bonnie gasped.

"you're disgusting." She said as she glared at him.

"You say that now, but once I have turned you, you will come to love me."

"I could never love you, my death won't change that."

He laughed darkly.

"Well as much as I am enjoying this chat… it's time to get to business. If I want you to be ready to turn by the time Salvatore gets here, we need to begin blood exchange now."

He bit into her neck and she screamed as she felt her crimson life force painfully ripped from her body.

When she was too weak to struggle he stopped and bit into his wrist offering it to her.

She turned her head away.

"Fine have it the hard way." He said as he turned her to face him.

His eyes dilated as he looked into her eyes.

"You will drink my blood and you will not fight it." His voice commanded.

Against her will, she heard herself repeat his command in a robotic like voice.

Felt her latch on to his bleeding wrist as he brought it to her lips.

No matter how much her mind fought for control it was useless.

He pulled the wounded wrist from her lips and smirked down at her.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

She averted her eyes away not wanting to look at him.

"Now rest child. I will be back to talk to you in a while. Oh and to make sure you don't escape I have a very hungry vampire outside standing guard, so don't even try it."

With that he turned and left what surely was a hotel room.

As soon as the door closed she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so here's chapter 16 not sure how much I like it or not but as always I am not the judge…<strong> **Maybe I am just being Emo as I listened to sad classical music to write this lol well R&R and tell me what you thought and remember to vote =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: First off thank you for the beautiful reviews! =) I will be updating this story as well as Battered hearts more frequently than the others for a while because these two stories are near the end… if you want sequels let me know so I can leave the ending open… if you opt for a sequel I am not sure exactly when they will start… I am thinking as soon as I end another story though… **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story…<strong>

* * *

><p>Once Bonnie composed herself, she realized that her broken ribs were now completely healed thanks to Klaus' vile blood in her system.<p>

She found that her strength was restored and even felt stronger than before.

She knew that she couldn't let Klaus go through with his plan, and that she had to get out of there before Damon found her.

So she broke the leg of the small wooden chair that was in a corner of the small room, making sure it had a sharp point to it and began the wait for Klaus' return.

It was while she was waiting that she felt a strange force come over her and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing the arrival of the humans and his little brother, Damon quickly composed himself.<p>

He knew that outwardly he would wear the perfect mask of calm, cool and collected… showing little to no emotion, but inwardly he was a wreck.

Inwardly his emotions were a jumbled mess, eating away at his soul. Much like the waves of a great ocean slowly pulls the land into its murky depths, consuming it in its dark unruly prison.

He was very skilled at showing no emotion, even as a human he had been hard to read when he wanted to be.

It was both his savior and his curse.

He would seem uncaring and cold when really he cared with all of his heart.

It was his father who had turned him into the monster he was today.

Yes Katherine had turned him into a blood sucking fiend, but much before that his father had gotten to him.

It was his father who had beaten it into him that to show emotion was to show that you were weak.

His father who had said that he would be ashamed to call any emotion driven boy his son.

So he had learned to bottle his emotions, toughen up his heart and perfect the uncaring mask he wore today.

With Bonnie, he didn't have to hide.

Bonnie understood him in ways he had never even begun to understand himself.

And now Klaus had his Bonnie who knows where doing who knows what to his little bird.

He would cooperate with the little group of humans, and he would get Bonnie back.

But he wouldn't let them in, he couldn't.

Because if he even let them have a glimpse of what he was feeling inside, they would panic… in a way they seemed to rely on his callousness in dire times such as these.

This would be a time when his skill for showing no emotion would be his savior.

He knew that if he were to show worry that they would probably worry even more and then they would be unfocused and not very useful in finding Bonnie.

It was times like these he was grateful his father had turned him into the illusive being that he was.

So he descended the stairs, his mask perfectly in place and joined the group who were crowded around the kitchen table.

Mrs. Flowers was putting together the ingredients of the potion that would help them find Bonnie.

She ground and stirred the contents in a bowl until it became a thick chalky liquid.

She looked up at Damon once that was done.

"I will need a lock of her hair." She said to him.

"I will get her brush from upstairs." He said calmly as he stood from the table and went back to their room.

He grabbed he brush from the dresser and brought it back to Mrs. Flowers.

She mixed in some of Bonnie's hair and stirred some more until she seemed satisfied with the results.

She looked around the table before explaining the spell to them.

"This spell is one that is very ancient yet the most efficient in locating as well as allowing contact with the missing. Once I put a flame to this concoction, Bonnie's spirit will enter my body and you can talk to

her… as soon as that part is done, I will know exactly where she is.

I need you guys to focus on the candles flame in the middle of the table, you must think of Bonnie with all your might until she takes over me. Do you understand me?"

Everyone nodded in unison and Mrs. Flowers lit the candle on the middle of the table before lighting the bowl aflame as well.

Damon thought of the very first time he had met Bonnie as he stared at the flame of the candle.

Bonnie didn't remember this meeting of course, but he had saved her life from two savage werewolves.

Then afterwards he had compelled her to forget… but he wouldn't forget as that was their first kiss.

He then thought of the party when he had kissed her again… he had told himself it was only to get Elena's attention, but that had been a foolish lie to himself.

He then thought of the night in front of Vickie Bennets house.

He had originally wanted her blood, but found that he instead had kissed her yet again.

Thinking back on their history he realized how foolish he had been.

He had lied to his heart so many times when it came to Bonnie.

It had been her he wanted all along and he truly didn't realize it until she had left Fells Church for two years.

Truth be told, it was their fight that had opened up his eyes and forced him to stop lying to himself and accept the fact that he wanted… no needed Bonnie.

"Damon…" The old witches voice stopped his reminiscing.

"Bonnie?" He asked unsurely.

"Damon listen to me… You can't come here, Klaus wants to turn me and make me his little puppet. He wants you to see me die so that you will give up on life… and I cannot let you do that."

"Bonnie I am not going to let any of that happen do you hear me?"

"Damon, I can't let anything happen to you… please promise me that if I don't make it out of here… promise me that you won't give up."

"You will make it out of there and we will get you back. Do you understand me?"

"I-I have to go he's back… please don't forget, don't ever give up."

"Bonnie!" Damon tried to reach out to her once more but Mrs. Flowers form went slack and he knew Bonnie's spirit had returned to her body.

The room remained quiet until the old witch took a huge gulp of air and bolted upright, her eyes were wide and wild as she peered at the group around her.

"I felt his presence… he is very evil and you need to get to Bonnie quickly if you value her life… he has plans for her and I fear that if you reach her too late she might not be the same girl we all love… he is in

the next town over staying at the sunset inn that is located just off the freeway."

Damon was on his feet in mere seconds already grabbing his keys and his leather jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so not too much happened in this chapter but they know where Bonnie is now =) next chapter should be very interesting… that is all I will say about it for now =) so it is a tie so far for the poll… last chance to vote to break it so hurry… I will leave it open until tomorrow when I will most likely start the next chapter… R&amp;R and thank you for reading…<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: as always thank you for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I am trying to stretch this story to 20 chapters but the 20****th**** chapter might wind up being an epilog and depending on whether you want a sequel or not it will have an open ending so let me know ASAP if you want one or not… though I have to add I am not sure when the sequel will start as I have a new story idea that I would like to start soon =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story =)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damon, wait." Stefan grabbed onto his brothers arm, stopping him in his tracks.<p>

"What is it little brother? I have neither the time nor patience to be bothered by the likes of you." Damon said annoyed.

"We can't just go in there without a plan Damon. Surely even you know that is practically asking for death." Stefan answered.

"The plan is simple, kill Klaus and get Bonnie out of there. What more do you need to know?" Damon said as he shrugged Stefan's grip off of his arm.

"In case you have forgotten, we almost died the last time we faced Klaus. If it hadn't been for Bonnie calling upon the spirits we would have surely been dead. Rushing in without a plan is both idiotic and

reckless… and that won't save Bonnie at all. So if you really want her back then you will sit down with the rest of us while we come up with a strategy."

Damon sighed in defeat, realizing that Stefan was right, though he would never outright admit that to his little brother.

"Fine I will humor you and the humans little brother. We will talk strategy but we better make it quick, I will not leave Bonnie with that monster any longer than I have to, do you understand me?"

Stefan nodded.

And he did understand all too well what Damon was going through, if it had been Elena he probably would have been reckless as well.

But it wasn't and though he loved Bonnie as his own sister and was just as eager to get her back, he knew that they needed to plan this out.

Klaus was an original, add to that that he was no doubt thirsty for revenge, and there could only be a few outcomes for what may happen once they arrive… most of which ended in disaster.

"Okay now that we are all together we need to discuss the best way to go about this." Elena said once the brothers rejoined the group.

"Well he is an original…" Matt started.

"Yes thank you Mutt, for your insightful information." Damon said sarcastically.

"If you would have let me finish instead of being a jerk. I know you are upset about Bonnie but we want her home just as much as you and that is no excuse for being such an ass!" Matt's voice rose as well

as his temper.

"Yes we all know how much you want her home Mutt!" Damon smirked.

Matt jumped up ready to pounce Damon when Meredith stepped in the way.

"Enough! You two idiots are wasting time going at each other's throats when Bonnie is stuck with some psycho. Grow up and get over your testosterone driven egos. We need to focus here!" Meredith's

voice was full of authority and managed to snap the two riled up guys back to reality.

They sat back down letting the last of their tempers simmer down.

"Now, Matt had a good point. Klaus is an original which means that we will need a stake made of white ash wood, so one of you needs to get that… as for other weapons I think I have us covered… I will just

need to make a quick stop to my house, in the mean time the bickering needs to stop. We all need to work together if we want to get Bonnie back." She continued once everyone settled down.

"I can get the stake… I know where an white ash tree grows." Matt volunteered.

"Okay go, but hurry back, and we will fill you in on the rest of the plan." Meredith said calmly.

Matt hurried out of the boarding house leaving the others to discuss the rest of the plan.

"Knowing Klaus, he most likely has minions posted up to guard the hotel… which is why we need the other weapons, I need someone to come with me to my house to get them."

"I'll go." Damon said shocking everyone in the room.

It was no secret that Meredith and Damon had never gotten along so it was a shock that he would volunteer to go anywhere with her at all.

"Alright. Lets go." Meredith said coolly.

This was an even bigger shock, since Meredith especially didn't like Damon.

Once they left Elena and Stefan looked at each other.

"I guess Bonnie really has changed him." Stefan said.

Elena shrugged as if she had known this all along.

* * *

><p>The door opened allowing the bright sunlight to poor into the dark hotel room.<p>

Bonnie was sitting on the bed when Klaus came in with a smirk on his face.

"I see my blood has done you some good?" He asked as he approached her.

"As a matter of fact it has." She smiled sweetly.

"So you have had a change of heart? You seem in a chipper mood today." He came to a stop in front of her an amused expression on his flawless face.

She stood up, careful to keep the homemade stake hidden from view as she looked him in the eye.

"What's not to be happy about? My love."

"Maybe I should let you live a while longer then… now that you have come around, I am sure that once Salvatore comes to find that you have moved on it will affect him much more than him watching you

die." He smiled down at her.

His words made a new plan form in her head.

If she wanted to live longer as herself then she would have to continue this charade as disgusting as it made her feel.

Besides, she knew that the plain wooden chair leg wouldn't do anything but anger him, he was an original after all.

She needed time, and if pretending to love Klaus would buy her time then she would do it.

She could only pray that she wouldn't have to keep the act up for long, especially now that she knew her friends were too stubborn to listen to her and stay away.

They would be on their way soon of that she was sure.

"Especially when he sees that I have found such a strong and sexy replacement." She smirked hoping he didn't see through her act.

"Yes indeed. Well my kitten, I have brought you some food. I need you to keep your strength up." He said as he handed her a bag from some fast food joint.

"Thank you darling."

"It's a pleasure. I must be off, but I will return at night fall. Oh and no funny business. If I come to find that you are playing me for a fool I will snap Salvatore's neck as I make you watch."

She caressed his cheek as she looked him in the eye, hoping he didn't see her wince at his words.

"I would never play you for a fool, my love."

"Good. I will see you later then." He bent down brushing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

She had to fight the urge not to pull away or stake him right then and there.

She sighed in relief when he left the room.

She hoped that the others would get here soon.

She knew that the kiss had been a test to see what her reaction would be, and she wanted this all to be over before she would have to endure more of these twisted tests.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ya Boo! I know stupid Klaus kissed Bonnie… I was going to have her fight him but he might kill her and then he would get what he wanted… so I chose this way…I hope you don't hate me too much for that =( anyways R&amp;R Next chapter the others will come and there will be a huge giant fun fight scene to make up for this and I will include tons of bamon goodness in future chapters to make up for this abomination. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I can't believe my first story is finally coming to an end… I want to thank all of those who have supported me since the beginning as well as the new comers. Your reviews and support has kept me going even through annoying writers block lol… anyways I cannot thank you enough you guys are just sooooo awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story itself.<strong>

* * *

><p>Klaus sauntered into the small hotel room, causing Bonnie to jump at his quiet approach.<p>

"Did I scare you my love?" His tone was dripping with amusement.

"I just didn't hear you is all." Bonnie said calmly.

He laughed darkly as he neared her, stopping inches away.

She tried not to jerk back when he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Some would say it was a loving gesture and coming from the right person it could be, but the only thing Klaus loved was power and self gain.

"You know, I find it pretty offensive that you even dare to try and outwit me." He said contemptuously as he ran his finger along her jugular.

"What are you talking about?" She asked keeping her voice strong and steady.

"Oh Bonnie, your pretence is almost amusing, however I happen to know that as of recently you have had contact with your pathetic friends." He gripped her shoulder hard causing her to gasp in pain.

"I am sure they are on their way as we speak so i will need you to drink up for our plan to work… that way when they arrive they will be just in time to watch your death." He smirked down at her as he cut

into his wrist with a dagger.

She struggled to get away turning her head away from his bleeding wrist.

He roughly pushed her onto the bed grabbing her jaw in a bruising grip that held her head in place, letting his blood flow into her open mouth, leaving her no choice but to either swallow it or die.

He pulled his wrist from her mouth and then bit her neck with such force it caused her to cry out in pain.

Silent tears fell from her eyes as she felt her life force being excruciatingly ripped from her throat.

He released his deathly grip on her when the sound of breaking glass resonated throughout the room.

He stood up quickly pulling Bonnie in front of him and turning to greet the intruders.

"Welcome to the party. You are just in time for the show." Klaus said in a patronizing tone.

"Let her go Klaus." Damon's voice was icy and full of warning.

"But that would ruin everything… I am afraid I cannot do that."

Damon took a step towards Klaus.

"Step any closer and she dies."

"Do it, he is going to kill me anyways."

Damon hesitated not sure of what to do.

They had gone over the plan over and over but they had not anticipated that he would use Bonnie as a shield making it impossible to use the weapons on him.

"She's right you know… in fact maybe I should break her pretty little neck now so we can get this party started."

He grabbed Bonnie's head and before she had a chance to react she heard the sickening snap of her own neck and darkness consumed her.

Klaus let Bonnie's lifeless form drop to the ground.

"You bastard!" Damon's voice was pure agony as he leapt at the cruel vampire.

Klaus easily threw Damon off of him laughing when the dark vampire hit the wall with a thud.

Stefan stepped up and he and Damon circled Klaus each ready to lunge at him.

Stefan pounced on the original and bit into his neck.

Matt who had been waiting for an opportunity to stake Klaus with the ash wood stepped forward to do so when he was knocked back by an unknown force.

He stood up and saw that Stefan and Damon had been knocked back as well.

They all scrambled to their feet confusion written on their faces while Klaus just laughed manically.

"I win." He smirked at the three before him.

It was only then that they saw that Bonnie's once limp form was sitting up and she was glaring… at them.

"I will protect you my love." She said as she stood beside Klaus.

Her once brown eyes seemed darker and it was almost as if she were under compulsion.

It was then that they realized that Klaus must have given her his blood.

Meaning that she would have to be loyal to her sire… Klaus.

What Klaus hadn't taken into consideration was that Damon and Bonnie had also exchanged blood numerous times.

Damon could only hope that enough of his blood remained in her system that he could break through to her before she hurt or killed any of them.

She looked at each one of them taking them in her eyes lingering on Damon a few moments longer then they had on Stefan, and then there was Matt.

Once she caught sight of him a hiss escaped her throat and her fangs extended.

She looked to Klaus silently seeking his approval to drink from the human and when he nodded she stalked forward.

Her movements more cat like and graceful than they had been when she was alive.

Matt stepped back against his better judgment, which only caused Bonnie to move towards him faster.

Stefan stepped in between them blocking Bonnie's path to Matt.

She growled at him annoyed at his interference.

"Stefan let her drink from him." Damon said calmly.

"What?" Both Matt and Stefan exclaimed in unison.

"Let her drink from him." He repeated in a bored tone.

"Damon I know you and Matt don't really get along…" Stefan began.

"Hey man that's not cool, what if she kills me." Matt said as he hid behind Stefan's back.

"Well then it is your life for hers and I would much rather her live than a mangy mutt."

Stefan was about to yell at Damon for being so callous when a thought occurred to him, and he knew then what Damon was up to.

He stepped aside allowing Bonnie access to the frightened quarterback.

"Not you too man. Dude Stefan I thought we were buds? Friends don't let their friends get eaten." Matt's panicked voice was accusing.

"Damon's right Matt, this is all for the best." Stefan said coolly.

Meanwhile Klaus was watching the whole scene with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Interesting… I know Damon has never cared much for humans but you Stefan? I thought you were too noble to allow one of your friends to be snacked upon." He chuckled darkly.

Bonnie held Matt in an inescapable grip, which looked odd since she was still very petite.

"Bonnie come on, you know you don't want to do this." Matt pleaded.

If Bonnie had heard his pleas she showed no sign of it as she stared transfixed by the speeding pulse of his jugular.

She bit down drinking greedily as Matt screamed in pain.

With each ounce of blood that she took came a memory.

Images of when Bonnie had first met Matt in kindergarten surfaced quickly changing to high school when they had become close friends over the summer.

This quickly changed to scenes of when they had fought Klaus, as well as the other threats that had come to Fells Church.

Then she saw through his eyes, felt what he felt when she had returned to Fells Church after two years of being away.

She felt his jealousy when he had seen her and Damon embracing, and his acceptance after Damon had talked to him.

She released him as everything came together and she realized that these three men were not the enemy, and that the enemy was in fact her sire who had tortured her time and again during her captivity.

She looked down at the blonde that had fallen to the ground at her feet.

His heartbeat was barely audible.

Panic regret and shame flashed across her face as she realized what she had done.

She turned to Klaus who still wore a smug face not noticing Bonnie's sudden change in demeanor.

Stefan propped Matt's head up while Damon surprisingly bit into his wrist and let his blood fill Matt's mouth.

Bonnie was horrified that she had almost killed one of her best friends and it was all because of him.

He was going to pay.

She felt her powers swirl within her as her anger rose.

She looked down at the fallen ash wood stake and concentrated on it with all her might until it rose to her hand that was hidden behind her back.

Sauntering over to Klaus she let a smile play upon her full blood stained lips.

"Did I do well my love?" She asked as she stepped in front of him.

"Very well my dear, now we just have to kill the other two. The human will die soon anyways."

"Yes my love, but first a kiss." She said as she wrapped her arms around him, careful to keep the stake hidden.

Klaus brought his face down to hers and captured her lips with his own.

While he was distracted by the kiss she plunged the stake deep into his back and into his heart.

He pulled away roaring in pain.

He staggered back and looked at the woman who had for the second time defeated him, all because he had underestimated her.

Slowly before their eyes he had become nothing more than a pile of ash.

She grabbed the lapis ring that was with the ash and ran over to Matt's side.

Damon pulled his wrist from the quarter backs mouth and looked at Stefan.

Stefan merely shook his head.

"Matt wake up." Bonnie shook her unmoving friend.

His heart beat was growing slower by the second.

"Please Matt. Don't leave me… Oh God I am so sorry…" She held her dying friend in her arms shaking him slightly.

She hastily bit into her wrist and put it to his cold lips.

Tears sprung to her eyes as he didn't respond.

Damon squeezed her shoulder gently.

" I'm sorry, it's too late." He said softly.

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Bonnie…" Stefan trailed off not quite knowing what to say.

It was partly his fault after all that Matt was dying.

"I said no! I won't let him go!" She yelled.

Thunder boomed from outside and lightening lit up the sky.

Damon stared out the window in wonder, knowing that this was Bonnie's doing.

He ducked just in time as a bolt of lightning entered the small room, narrowly missing him and striking Bonnie.

Stefan and Damon watched in amazement as instead of being injured by the bolt, Bonnie seemed to be absorbing its energy, circulating it with her powers and letting it flow in to Matt.

Her alabaster skin seemed to glow too bright for their vampiric eyes, and just as another clap of thunder sounded the room shook from an unknown source.

Then just as soon as it started the storm cleared up and the room stilled as they witnessed a miracle before their very eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so tons happened in this chapter… I am pretty happy with how it turned out … as I have said before not even I know what will happen in my chapters as I just write as I go along =)<strong>

**So this was all as much a surprise to me as it was to you… and that being said this story may be a few chapters longer than I had anticipated because I realized that a few things need to be explained before I can end it like why Meredith and Elena weren't there and also what they were up to during all of this =) well R&R and tell me what you thought… I promise next chapter will contain Bamon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay so I know it has been unbearably long since I have updated this fic… I had mad writer block when it came to this one. Well I hope you enjoy this ch and thanks for the beautiful reviews! you guys truly are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

* * *

><p>Elena and Meredith waited anxiously at the boarding house for Matt, Damon, and Stefan to arrive with Bonnie.<p>

No matter how much they had argued that they needed to go the guys just wouldn't budge.

So here they were Elena pacing a hole into the old rug on the living room floor, while Meredith sat serenely on the love seat with Mrs. Flowers.

Though Meredith appeared calm on the outside she was anything but calm inside.

Inside her nerves were completely on edge threatening to shatter her calm façade and join Elena's extremely distracting pacing.

Mrs. Flowers sipped a calming cup of tea, knowing that they would all return because she had the sight.

She knew that two of them would come back different from when they left, but still themselves none the same.

The old woman stared off seemingly into space as the spirit of her mother whispered to her.

"Come on child sit down. You are wearing a whole in the rug. They will all be back soon." She spoke causing Elena to slow her pacing.

"But how can you be so sure?" Elena asked anxiously.

"Have I ever been wrong dear? We need to keep our calm now. Mama says their return will bring surprises. It will not be good for them to come home to a house full of tension. Sit down and have some

tea."

Elena, being as stubborn spirited as she was, wanted to protest, but one look at Meredith who gave her a reassuring smile stopped her and she did what Mrs. Flowers asked of her.

She had always secretly admired Meredith for her ability to remain calm no matter what the situation, so she did her best to imitate her stoic friend, but this only lasted for a short time before she began to

fidget nervously.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie watched as Matt's eyes slowly began to flutter open.<p>

When they finally opened he looked wildly around the room, his brain seemed to have a thick fog clouding his mind and confusing him deeply.

Bonnie gasped in surprise when she noticed his aura.

It had some of the same qualities of human but there was something else there that she had never seen before.

Damon and Stefan must have sensed this as well because they both dropped into a crouch, ready to fight if necessary.

"Matt?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

Matt swung his confused eyes to her, and she watched as his blue eyes went from confusion to recognition and finally she knew he remembered everything.

"Bonnie? I- you're a vampire… and you…"

"Oh Matt! You're okay!" Bonnie exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yes we are all jumping for joy that you are alive, now the question is what are you?" Damon said in a sardonic tone.

"What do you mean 'what are you'?" Matt asked confused.

"Well Mu-Matt, your aura is not one of a human nor a vampire, though you died with vampire blood in your system and Bonnie brought you back to life with her witchy abilities… so that brings us back to

the question what are you?"

"I don't know…" Matt trailed off scratching the back of his neck in thought.

"Perhaps Mrs. Flowers or her mother will know?" suggested Stefan who had been silent until that point.

"Good idea, let's go home." Bonnie said.

Home sounded really good to her after being locked in this hotel with a sadistic vampire for days.

Bonnie rode with Damon in his Ferrari, while Matt rode with Stefan.

It was a silent ride home for both parties… everyone anxious and tired from the fight with Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Mama says they are near, dears we need to prepare an extra room for Mathew. Also thaw a few blood bags for the vampires." Mrs. Flowers said suddenly.<p>

Elena's perfect features twisted with worry.

Mrs. Flowers had mentioned Matt and the vampires, so Stefan and Damon were alive… but what about Bonnie?

As if she had read her thoughts, which probably wasn't so far from the truth, Mrs. Flowers answered her unspoken question.

"Bonnie is fine my dear, in fact she is stronger than ever." Mrs. Flowers said with a secret gleam in her blue eyes.

Elena was relieved to know that Bonnie was okay and set about thawing a few blood bags while Meredith and Mrs. Flowers prepared one of the spare rooms for Matt.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had never been so happy to see the old chipped paint boarding house as she was when it came into view.<p>

She was Back home, and Klaus was finally dead.

He would never be able to bring harm to her and her friends again.

Of course she knew that Fells church would never be the quiet little town it had been all those years ago.

Before she knew that vampires existed, before she knew she was a witch.

That life seemed to belong to another girl at another time.

She knew that this little town that had survived so much super natural turmoil would always attract supernatural creatures of every race, and though not every one of those creatures would be evil, it

would only be a matter of time before the town would once again need saving.

But that time was not today.

Today they would celebrate their one small victory, and bask in each other's company.

Today they would find out what Matt had become as well as what being a hybrid would bring for Bonnie herself, and today she would spend whatever time was left after that spending time with the man

she loved whole heartedly.

Damon.

A smile spread across her full lips when she saw Elena all but fly out of the front door of the boarding house as Damon parked the car.

Seeing Elena act so out of character reminded her of a younger her… the her before she had left.

She chuckled to herself wondering when she had become the level headed one.

She let her golden haired friend pull her into a bone crushing hug, and they all went into Mrs. Flower's boarding house.

A place where they had all come to think of as home…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So not much action in this chapter… but we get a lot of insight on Bonnie's thoughts and we find out that Matt's resurrection may have turned him into something not so human…<strong>

**What to expect next chapter? We will find out what exactly Matt is, and what Bonnie needs to know about being a 'Vitch' … also after being apart for a while I am most certain that there will be a nice hot Bamon scene ;) so now that I am over my writers block for this story I realize that I am able to stretch it a little longer than I had thought… I want to at least get the wedding in :p well as always all reviews are welcome and I love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey! I am So Sorry that it has been a while for this update. I had to do a little research for whatever Matt is which you will find out when I am done blabbing. Thank you for all reviews and faves as well as alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p>After the excitement of having Bonnie back settled down, it was time for some answers.<p>

The group waited patiently for Mrs. Flowers to return from the kitchen with some of her calming tea.

When she did they each took a cup, though the vampires could have gone for something a little more O positive.

"Why don't we start with you Matt?" Mrs. Flowers suggested as she took a seat in an arm chair by the fire place.

Matt looked up at the mention of his name and gave a short nod in agreement.

To be honest, he would have much rather skipped this sit down all together.

He had been the only true human of the group, and it was something he cherished.

In fact he had planned to get away from this messed up world of the supernatural after Bonnie's wedding, but now?

Now his life was about to be turned upside down forever, he was about to learn what kind of freak he had become.

Was it too much to ask to live a normal life?

This was all the fault of the Salvatore brother's.

Ever since they had come into town, his life had been nothing but pure chaos.

First Elena falls in love with Stefan, and yes eventually he had moved on but only to have Bonnie fall in love with Damon.

Not to mention all of the evil forces that had tried to destroy the small town since their arrival.

Now he would never be able to live a normal life, because now he himself was some sort of supernatural creature.

He fidgeted on edge as he watched Mrs. Flowers silently converse with her mothers spirit.

To anyone who hadn't known the old witch, they would have thought she was crazy, but Matt had had plenty of time to get to know Mrs. Flowers and his respect for her had only grown.

He also had plenty of time to learn that her mother's spirit was a very reliable source and had never failed when they needed her wisdom.

Mrs. Flowers broke out of her spell and peered at Matt with enthusiastic interest.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked, hoping his nervousness didn't show through his voice.

"Mama says that you are a very special kind of vampire." Mrs. Flowers answered.

"But, that's impossible, I can hear his heart pounding from here… and might I add that it is not helping my newly acquired craving for plasma." Bonnie exclaimed.

Mrs. Flowers smiled, an excited gleam in her blue eyes.

"Ah, but it is very possible my dear. You see there are many varieties of vampire species, only we don't hear much about them. Matt, you are alive because part of your soul still lives, but to stay alive you

need to feed regularly-"

"Look if I was a vampire I would be craving blood, and trust me blood sounds far from appetizing to me." Matt shuttered as he said this.

"Your kind does not feed off of blood, it is souls you consume."

"So I am some sort of soul stealing freak? Great, well Damon I take back every chastise I have given you for drinking blood, because apparently I am a demon compared to you now."

Mrs. Flowers lost her patience for a moment.

"Look boy, if you want to understand about your kind you will not interrupt me. You feed on the energy of a person's soul, but you don't take their soul. As for how you achieve this it is beyond me. I

suspect your survival instincts will let you know how to feed much like your typical vampire does."

"But how did he become this?" Elena asked confused.

"My guess is that since he died and Bonnie tried to save him with her blood but was able to bring him back to life, it all somehow resulted in this." Mrs. Flowers explained.

Matt just sat in silence trying to take in all of this.

Part of him wished that Bonnie would have left well enough alone and left him dead, but he didn't have it in his heart to be angry with her.

After all if the roles had been reversed he wouldn't have hesitated to do the same.

He sighed heavily.

"As for Bonnie, you are an entirely different matter. Why you kept your powers is beyond me. There are many types of hybrids that are half vampire, but Witch isn't one of them. You can only be one or the

other. My only guess is that you have such a strong tie to the druids that what was impossible became possible for you. We may have to do some research yet."

"So we don't even know if the same perks of vampirism apply to her?" Damon asked, and though he tried to conceal it, a hint of worry was prominent in his tone.

"Maybe the word impossible was too strong a word, perhaps I should have used unheard of instead. As we all know nothing is entirely impossible."

Bonnie could see the worry in Damon's eyes as he gazed down at her, and though she was worried as well, it hurt her to see him in such a state.

"Thank you Mrs. Flowers, and to your mother as well, for looking into things for us. I guess we have some research to do tomorrow, but as for now I think I will call it a night." Bonnie said as she stood up,

with Damon mimicking her motion.

"Your most welcome my dear, and we will do everything in our power to help shed some light onto your situation."Mrs. Flowers smiled reassuringly.

Bonnie led Damon up the stairs by his hand, leaving the others to converse about whatever they wished.

* * *

><p>Once in their room, Bonnie sat down on the bed, Damon remained standing and began pacing.<p>

"Damon, it will be okay." She tried to reassure him.

He paused in his pacing at the sound of her voice.

"But we have no way to know that Bonnie. I was an idiot to not think of all this the moment I knew I was in love with you and that you loved me back."

Bonnie stood up walking until she was in front of him.

She put a gentle hand on his cheek turning his head to face her.

"It is all going to be okay. Mrs. Flowers is right, just because something is unheard of doesn't mean it's impossible. We will do some research tomorrow okay? We will find others like me and go to them for

answers… but tonight let's not think of any of that." She pressed a finger to his lips when he was about to protest.

"I just got you back, and tonight I just want to be with you in your arms, no worrying allowed."

With her new found strength she pushed him onto the bed, taking him by surprise.

She climbed on top of him and crushed her lips to his, kissing him with everything she had.

When she finally broke the kiss Damon smirked against her lips, both of them breathless even though they no longer needed to breath.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?" He chuckled.

He flipped her over so that he now was on top of her, kissing her fiercely.

Unlike every other time he had kissed her, this time he held nothing back.

Before she had been breakable even as a powerful Witch, now she was his equal.

Though they had made love before, this was entirely a new experience for both of them.

Both surprising the other with every touch, kiss, and caress.

It was after, while Bonnie was fast asleep in his arms, that Damon really believed that nothing was impossible.

He had feared that he would never be able to hold his little bird again, yet here she was in his arms.

He knew then that they would get through this all and come out on top.

He also knew that while there was certainly going to be new challenges on the way, they would find a way to overcome them.

They would fight side by side no matter what, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think? I know everyone is anxious for the wedding! I am as much as you are, and there are only a few chapters left of this story so it should be really soon. Maybe the ch after next? We will see. I have not yet decided whether there will be a future sequel for this one or not. I say future because it will be a while before I work on any sequels besides the one I have already started. I would like to complete a few stories before all that plus as always I have new ideas I am working on but those too will not be posted until I complete some of the ones I am already working on. Well R&amp;R and let me know what you thought of this ch. I know it isn't the longest one I have wrote but I wanted to give you something. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So I am finally ending this one. I know its about time huh? I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story. This was my first fic and it's a little sad to think it will be ending, but I will say that there will be two stories based on this one such as the sequel for one and even a prequel so we get to see what bonnie was up to when she was away, also there will be a sort of spin off for matts own story now that he is his own supernatural thing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie glanced up from her book to look at Matt who was reading a book of his own.<p>

He hadn't spoken to any of them in days, and it was all her fault.

If only she had been strong enough to resist Klaus's hold on her.

If only she hadn't attacked and killed Matt.

If only…

But she hadn't been strong enough, and she had killed Matt, and now he was forced into a world he never wanted to be a part of.

All of his hopes and dreams of a normal life had been forever ripped away from him when she brought him back from the dead.

No matter how many times her friends reassured her that it wasn't her fault, the guilt that ate her up inside only grew stronger.

"Matt?" She finally got up the courage to speak to him.

Without saying a word he looked up at her.

The silence was enough to drive her nuts, but she managed to maintain her calm when she spoke next.

"I'm so sorry."

He looked at her, confusion written on his face.

"Sorry? Bonnie do you honestly think I blame you for any of this?"

She looked away which was answer enough for him.

"Look Bon. You are as much the victim in all of this as me. I could never be angry at you. I am angry that these evil bastards have to target our group of friends all the time. Yes. I was in shock at first but I am

grateful to remain on this earth, freak or not."

His words did little to comfort her.

He may have forgiven her, but she would have to carry this guilt with her for an eternity.

She would never be able to get the image of her attacking Matt, one of her best friends out of her head.

She didn't deserve his forgiveness.

Matt crossed the room and pulled her into a tight hug, taking her by surprise.

This small gesture meant more than any words could at the moment, so they sat there in comforting silence.

She knew he had truly forgiven her, and though she wasn't ready to totally forgive herself, she knew that she would eventually be able to.

"I think you two deserve a little break." A voice she knew so well said from the doorway.

Matt released her and she walked to Damon allowing him to pull her into a loving embrace.

Matt averted his eyes when they kissed, allowing them what privacy he could while he was in the same room.

"I think we have found out all we could anyways." Bonnie said once Damon freed her lips.

"So you know where we are going to start then?"

"Yes. I think it would be best if we start with my family in Scotland, find out if any of them have heard of a hybrid."

"Well. Now that we know where to start, I think we should leave as soon as possible. I will go make the travel arrangements right now."

Bonnie looked up at him.

"About that. I was hoping that when we leave it could be as husband and wife."

"Guess we have a wedding to plan then." He smiled at his fiancé.

* * *

><p>A week flew by and it was now the day of the wedding.<p>

They were to be wed at sunset.

As the time neared, and as she got ready the nervousness set in.

Just thinking about the ceremony gave her butterflies.

Elena and Meredith put the final touches to her hair which was pinned up leaving her neck and shoulders bare.

She stared at the mirror not recognizing herself.

When she was younger she had imagined this moment time and time again.

" Oh honey you look so beautiful." her mother pulled her into a tight embrace tears in her eyes."

"Mom you're going to make me cry now." she hugged her mother back.

"Doesn't she look beautiful darling?"

" I haven't seen a bride as stunning since I married your mother." her father answered as he entered the room.

" But you seem to be missing something." he continued.

"What?" she asked.

He pulled out a folded handkerchief and unfolded it revealing an antique looking hair comb with opals of every size forming an intricate pattern.

"It's beautiful." she breathed.

"It has belonged to the McCullough woman for many years, and now it's yours to pass down to your daughter on her wedding day." her father said as he placed it in her hair.

She only nodded not having the heart to tell him that was impossible much less tell him that she didn't know how much longer she would be able to see them.

She wouldn't worry about that now.

"Thank you."

"Well I guess the something old is taken care of." Elena said.

"Meredith and i chipped in for this." she added handing Bonnie a rectangular velvet box.

Bonnie opened the box and found a sapphire studded necklace.

"We can check off something new and blue from the list." Meredith said.

"May I?" Matt said and she handed him the necklace.

"Thank you. All of you."

"You're welcome. We will give you two a moment, I will come to get you when everything is ready." her father said as everyone left the room leaving her and Matt alone.

"You look beautiful Bon." he said as he clasped the necklace on around her neck.

"Thanks Matt." she smiled.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Oh, only a lot." she chuckled.

"You know. I was against this at first, but I truly see that you and Damon were made for each other."

"You have no idea how much that means to me Matt."

He smiled.

"That doesn't mean I won't kick his ass if he ever hurts you."

"Oh Matt. You will make a lucky girl very happy someday."

She ruffled his hair like she did so many times when they were younger.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"I am going to miss you. All of you." her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey. No crying on your wedding day." he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"This won't be the last time you see us. We just aren't that easy to get rid of, just ask all the bad guys that have tried if you don't believe me."

She chuckled, and sucked in a deep breath when there was a knock on the door.

"Bonnie its time." her father called through the door.

Bonnie placed the veil on her head and opened the door.

"Okay. I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Damon stood under the canopy of hanging white roses and lilies.<p>

He couldn't push away the nervousness that had crept in.

No woman, mortal or monster had ever made him feel the way his little bird did.

Stefan stood at his side as they watched the last of the guests take their seats.

"Nervous, Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon scoffed.

"Me? Nervous? Are you forgetting that I am a centuries old vampire little brother?"

"Well you could have fooled me with the way your hands are trembling." Stefan chuckled.

"Oh. Go ahead and say what you want, just know that when you marry Elena I will be by your side as well."

Stefan smiled.

The guests quieted down as soon as the music started.

Damon watched as first Meredith and then Elena came down the aisle, both equally stunning in the palest of green silk dresses.

But it was the beauty that appeared after them on her father's arm that stole his breath away.

She looked absolutely beautiful in the white strapless gown that hugged her petite frame until the hips where it cascaded to the floor like a waterfall.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as she neared him..

She smiled back bashfully, all of her nervousness forgotten.

Her father placed her hand into Damon's as soon as they reached the altar.

They repeated their vows as they gazed directly into each other's eyes, meaning every word and so much more.

They kissed and were pronounced husband and wife, the guests clapping as they made their way back down the aisle.

******(AN: The song for their dance is ' A thousand years' by Christina Perri. Just in case you want to listen to it as you read this next part. I will post the lyrics after the ending notes. I just felt it was perfect for this scene.)*****

It was time for the reception, which was to be started after the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife.

The gazebo was lit up in tiny twinkling lights, as if they would be dancing among the stars themselves.

The music began and Damon held out a hand to her and she placed her small hand into his, and though they had shared many more intimate moments then this simple dance, she couldn't help but feel a little shy

around him.

If she were still human she knew that her face would be red with blush, but even now, even after he had vowed to be hers for the rest of their lives he had this affect on her.

And then the words to the song drifted around them, and as she looked into his eyes as he guided them gracefully around the floor she felt herself falling in love with him all over again.

Although she knew their friends and family stood around them in witness to this moment, she saw only him.

She knew it was the same for him, his onyx eyes telling her how much he loved her.

There were no walls to hide the heart he had kept hidden for so many centuries, no those walls had long ago crumbled for her.

She could see his very spirit and in this moment when he was completely at bliss, it was blindingly beautiful.

She knew that no matter what the future held for them, no matter what hardships they faced on their journey to what might be pointless, that they would face them together, and that together they could handle

anything.

As the song began to fade he dipped her and as he brought her back up he whispered in her ear, "I love you Mrs. Salvatore."

She smiled and clutched onto his tuxedo jacket, pulling him down to her level.

"I love you, Mr. Salvatore." She said against his silky lips.

They shared a sweet kiss beneath the star filled sky.

Fin.

**AN: yay so there you have it. I know it took me soooo long, I just wanted it to be perfect and well I hope you liked it. I am so glad that you guys have followed this story until the end and even if Bamon will never be in the books I am glad there are so many wonderful stories on here that can make our wishes a reality over and over again. Thank you =)**

_A Thousand Years lyrics by: Christina Perri  
>(Verse 1)<br>Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_  
><em>I have died everyday<em>  
><em>waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

_(Verse 2)_  
><em>Time stands still<em>  
><em>beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything<em>  
><em>Take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath,<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_  
><em>I have died everyday<em>

_Waiting for you_  
><em>[ From : . ]<em>  
><em>Darlin' don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em>I would find you<em>  
><em>Time has brought<em>  
><em>Your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_(Chorus)_  
><em>I have died everyday<em>  
><em>Waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darlin' don't be afraid,<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed_  
><em>I would find you<em>  
><em>Time has brought<em>  
><em>Your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a<em>  
><em>Thousand more<em>


End file.
